Harry Potter and Cynical Sanctuaries
by jumpthegun224
Summary: It's now the 7th year at Hogwarts and with Dumbledore and Sirius gone, Harry is all alone. All he has is Ron and Hermione to help him find all the hocruxes and defeat Voldermont once and for all. HarryHermione fic but the beginning is pretty much HarryGin
1. I write Sins, Not Tragedies

Letter to the Reader: Heyyy. this is my first fan fic story and i hope ya'll enjoy it. This first chapter doesnt really have much action in the beinning of it but it gets a lot better towards the end of the chapter. Also, I name the chapters after song names or phrases from songs that i think represent the Chapter. I'll write the band name on top so you can check the song out. Plz review but for now I hope you enjoy...

** Harry Potter and the Cynical Sanctuaries**

Chapter 1: I Write Sins, Not Tragedies

If you were to be looking out your window at around midnight in the quiet street of Little Whinging, then you might have noticed the three teenagers slowly making there way up to # 4 Privet Drive.

You would see a girl with bushy hair but a pretty face none-the-less. But the face seemed to be drowning with worry as she was looking at one of the two boys ahead of her. Then you would see an odd looking red-head who looked confused and anxious at the same time, like he was waiting for something. Ahead of these two teenagers stood a lanky boy of 16, his messy razor black hair gave anyone who would look at him the thought that he was no one to mess with. His eyes were the color of grass and they didn't seem to be filled with worry or confusion at all. In his eyes you could see that he was longing for something. Something that he thought never would happen.

"How long till we get there mate?" The red-head asked anxiously. "My feet are killing me!"

"Its right up there" said the leader of the group. "When we reach there, I'll do the talking. I know them and one wrong thing can set the retards off the wall. If worst comes to worst, then we'll have to threaten them."

The girl suddenly blurted out what she couldn't keep in any longer. "Harry, are you okay?" She asked trying not to sound to sorrowful. "You've been awfully quiet."

Harry didn't answer. The boy was deep in thought, although not thinking about what other 16-year olds would think. In fact, he was thinking about things that would overwhelm pretty much any man let alone boy. Instead of thinking about girls, he was thinking how he would get the girls he loved in trouble. Instead of thinking about school, he was thinking about dropping out because of the many things he still had to do. Instead of thinking about careers, he was thinking if he would ever get to have one due to his demise.

Harry James Potter was no ordinary boy. He was a wizard. But that is not the thing that made him un-ordinary even though that would be enough for most people to call him a freak or a weirdo. Even in the wizarding world, Harry just could not be normal. Ever since he was the age of one, people have been plotting his death. A man called Lord Voldermont, a man many people fear to speak of is the sole reason of this. Ever since He-must-not-be-named as they call him first heard of this prophecy, he has plotted to kill the young boy.

Now he found himself walking towards a place he always dreaded. His aunt and uncle had verbally and physically abused him since Harry landed on their door-step 16 years ago. But he was forced to stay there because of his mother's protection. He could not be harmed by the Dark Lord until he turned 17, but for Harry, that was only a mere 4 weeks away.

It seemed that everyone who ever tried to help Harry was dead now, and he knew he must finally go after the one who made his a life a living hell for ages. He knew he had to kill him or be murdered by him. This was his destiny, and there was just no backing out. He thought of all the people who had died to save his neck, his parents, Sirius his godfather, Dumbledore his mentor. Even a schoolmate by the name of Cedric Diggory though he never was very close to him. But the point was that he's alone now, no one to save him.

He didn't want all there deaths to be in vain. He was going to avenge each and every person who was murdered by that man and his cronies. But before he could do that, he needed to find Lord Voldermont's Hocruxes. They are the only thing keeping him immortal and he needed to destroy each one so he could finally murder that son of a gun. He remembered what Professor Dumbledore once told him. "Harry, I don't want to make you feel worse but it's not your tragedy that will go in the history books, it's his sins."

"Harry! Are you listening to me?" Hermione asked patiently as to not upset this boy who has already been through so much. Harry immediately came back into the real world. "I said we're there, aren't we?"

It was true. In front of them stoop # 4 Privet Drive, mailbox and all. It was just another normal house in a normal neighborhood. Harry did not think one bit that his uncle and aunt would be awake at this time but he was very mistaken. As soon as Hermione used Alohamora, the lock clicked and revealed his aunt and uncle both sitting in fine leather chairs made of the best cow skin money could buy. His aunt was knitting something that looked like a present for Dudley while Uncle Vernon was reading the sports page of the daily newspaper. He stopped abruptly when he saw the trio.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS!?" Uncle Vernon roared with more anger than Harry had ever seen from him.

Harry was just about to scream back when he remembered how Dumbledore handled a similar situation last year. "Uncle Vernon," Harry started. "These are my friends Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger. They will be staying with me for the next 4 weeks."

Uncle Vernon turned redder with anger at this statement. "I'll be Damned boy if I let more freaks stay in this house. WE HAVE IT BAD ENOUGH WITH YOU HERE!"

Hermione looked absolutely horrified, how can someone be so incredibly mean? She was just about to say something when Harry held up his hand to silence her.

"You see Uncle Vernon" Harry continued. "Both of my friends are aloud to use magic outside of school. I don't wish to threaten you, but we'll have to stay here till my birthday but then we'll be out of your hair for good." Harry finished politely

Uncle Vernon just looked horrified as if someone had slapped him across the face. He knew that he couldn't do anything so, he just grumbled something and turned around and left the hallway.

Harry taking this as a cue to go upstairs, signaled to there friends and led them to their bedroom. When they were half way up, Harry's Uncles voice rang through the house.

"It'll be 4 weeks and NO MORE" Vernon shouted. "You have been causing ruckus in my house for the past 17 years! And its high-time you get OUT OF HERE." He finished emphasizing the last 3 words."

"Nasty little git that one isn't he?" Ron blurted out. Inside he was burning with rage seeing how his friend had been treated all his life.

Harry smiled and said "Oh no. He's having a good day today."

Ron and Hermione smiled back half-heartedly as they went up the rest of the stairs. They both just couldn't take him being treated like that and shrugging it off like it was nothing. But they knew from experience not to approach the subject so they thought they might just have a few nice conversations to sooth him and then get down to business. Business of course meant finding the Hocruxes.

They put all the luggage in their room and started poking fun at Harry's Uncle. By the time they were done, they had made fun of him so bad that every time he was mentioned from then on, a smile crept up on their faces.

Harry knew the real conversation must come soon so he thought he might as well just start it now. But just as he was about to, an extremely heavy boy walked into the room looking very devilish like he was just about to do a thing that made him very happy.

Harry's Cousin Dudley walked in and let out a yelp of fright when he saw Ron and Hermione. It looked even scarier to him due to the fact that Ron was twisting his wand in his hand absent-mindedly. He had just gone up to his cousin's room to tease on him and he knew Harry couldn't use magic again without getting expelled from his stupid school so it was worth a try.

Harry got up calmly and introduced them. "Dudley, this is Hermione and this Ron. They'll be staying with me till my birthday." He smiled at Dudley's dumbstruck face. He was looking forward to this moment all day.

"Dad is gonna blow his top when he see's them" Dudley managed to croak out still awing the two people like they were aliens. He never expected that two people who are like Harry can just look like normal teenagers. The girl was actually kind of pretty…What was he saying?! Their freaks! That's all there ever going to be! But he couldn't stop thinking of how the other side of the world must be. The side of wizards.

Harry was extremely confused when he saw Dudley just close the door and he could have swore he saw a hint of longing and envy in his look as the door closed shut. He had no time to dwell on it because Hermione's voice brought him back under the O-zone.

"Is he always that shy?" Hermione asked looking at the spot at where he had just left. "He seems like a nice kid. Not how you described him, Harry."

"I don't know" Harry answered confused. "He usually the devil's assistant. Always beating me up with his gang but as soon as he saw you guys…I don't know…It looked like he was a cute overfed shy little teenager. Trust me. He's exactly the opposite.

Harry pushed this aside and moved on to what he was about to say before he got interrupted. But once again he could not finish because Hermione got out what she had to say first.

"Harry, we have the next 4 weeks to talk about the hocruxes. Let's just relax tonight."

Harry started at her like she was a stranger and by the looks of it, Ron was doing no different. It was never like Hermione to put off something. Maybe she thought Harry had been through enough and that he needs just a little time off. And when he came to think of it, she was kind of right.

"Yeah, that would be nice Hermione" Harry said gratefully and smiled at her. "Thank You."

Hermione blushed and mumbled something about how it was no problem and then got very interested in unpacking her things.

Harry noticed that he and Hermione had really drifted off in the past year. Between the meetings with Dumbledore, Quidditch, Ron and Lavender problems, and the Voldermont War, they just hadn't talked to each other as much as the other years. And when they did, they would be either arguing or talking about something too serious to really enjoy the moment. Also, because of Harry's suspicions with Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape that both Hermione and Ron thought untrue.

He could not blame them of course. No one had really believed him and he had no hard evidence. But, he thought Ron and Hermione would at least try to believe him. They made no such try. But Harry turned out right, Malfoy was planning on killing Dumbledore and Snape had been betraying him for several years. Everyone had apologized to him very profoundly after that incident when Draco was too cowardly to kill Dumbledore so Snape stepped and shot the curse that made Harry's life hell for so many years. Aveda Kedavra.

Hermione like she always does sensed Harry's worry. "Harry, come on, forget about all that for now. Let's just have one day of worry-free fun. How about it?"

Harry smiled again and answered "Okay, sure Hermione. What do you guys want to talk about?"

Ron piped in. "So. How are you and Ginny doing?" he asked nonchalantly.

Harry shook inside his body so Ron and Hermione couldn't see. He had just broken up with Ginny Weasly, Ron's brother, at the time of Dumbledore's funeral. It's not that he didn't like her. But she was just too precious to him to lose someone like her. He hadn't told Ron or Hermione, not because it slipped his mind but because he didn't want to see their reactions in the slightest bit and after a short pause he finally came clean.

"Um…We broke up at Dumbledore's funeral." Harry said quietly. "I couldn't put her in the middle of all this mess. She would be a big distraction and I couldn't risk that." He finished and looked up to see the reactions.

Ron looked like he had been told he was adopted just staring. And Hermione looked concerned but for a second, he was sure he had seen her eyes flash when he said those words.

"Mate…" Ron started but couldn't finish. He finally got the words out. "How could you?" He asked in a raspy voice.

Hermione added. "Well it's your choice Harry but we thought you liked her too much to give her up?"

Harry glanced at them and then said "Yes Hermione, I still like her, but I think I like her so much that I just can't lose her to Voldermont or anyone else. I just can't.

He noticed Hermione looking sad for a second but then he thought it was just pity so he rubbed it off. Not really caring. She then came to put an arm around him and comfort him.

Ron was still looking dumbstruck at Harry as Hermione put her arm around him. Then he finally let it all out. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?! No Wonder she looked so miserable on the train! YOU broke her damn heart! Do you really think she need that?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Hermione tried to get Ron to sit down by pushing down his shoulders and he did but that did nothing to stop his rant at Harry.

"MY WHOLE FAMILY WILL HAVE YOUR HIDE. Now I know why my brothers were all giving you nasty looks at the station. BECAUSE YOU BROKE UP WITH MY BABY SISTER.

No one expected Harry's reaction, not even him. He too started screaming, but louder than Ron. I'M SORRY. I DIDN'T WANT TO GET YOUR POOR LITTLE BABY SISTER MURDERED!" He calmed down dramatically and continued. "Ron, come on, you know I had to…" But he was cut off due to Ron getting up and slamming the door mumbling something about the bathroom.

Harry knew it would take him a while to find it seeing that he didn't know the house so he got up to go find him and talk to him but Hermione held him down.

"Give him time, Harry" Hermione said soothingly.

Harry obeyed and sat down on one of the beds Hermione had summoned up. How could he be mad at him for protecting ginny? I knew it would hurt her but Ron didn't have to make it seem like I told her to get lost and I never wanted to see her again. He even began to question if he still had feelings for ginny but then he realized that he still must have but right now they were hidden underneath all the stress.

"He'll definitely come around Harry, he still hasn't gotten used to the fact that his baby sister is dating, so he won't be too happy that she got dumped."

Harry nodded but didn't say a word. His mind was in deep thought about everything that had happened the past year. He had gone from "attention seeking teenager" to "The Chosen One."

"Harry" Hermione continued. "It's been a long day. How about we both get some rest?"

Harry mumbled his agreement but then noticed since there was only one bathroom in the house and Ron was using it that he needed to change in front of Hermione. They had been friends for so long but he only slept in boxers.

Hermione sensed the problem and blushed furiously. "I'll wait outside. Call me when you're done." And then she ran out of the room door and closed it.

When he called out to Hermione who also needed to get dressed he said he would just step outside and let her get dressed. It was a very awkward moment seeing that Harry had no t-shirt on and only Boxers but Hermione couldn't stop starting at all the scars on him.

Finally, after both were done. They got into their covers wondering where Ron was, but then finally Hermione lost control and asked the question.

"Harry, where did you get all those scars? If you don't mind me asking."

Harry smiled. "This one is from the Basilisk in second year" pointing at the long one on his arm. "That one is from the Dragon" Trying to point out the thin scar across the bottom of his back. Harry was going to continue but Hermione stopped him.

"Okay, I get it Harry" Hermione said smiling. "Your life sucks."

Harry couldn't help smiling again and replied "No, It's just a walk in the park."

Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face despite everything and he had no idea in Hell why.

He woke up an hour later to see the door close and Ron's suitcase out. He ran after but only could catch a glimpse of him disapperating which he was doing illegally seeing that he failed his test. He no doubt went his home, The Burrow.

Harry however, had no intention of stopping him which surprised even him. He went inside and thought that he wouldn't tell Hermione and act like he was discovering it the same time she was. He wasn't sure why. Maybe because he didn't want Ron on this mission if he didn't want to be. And if he's going to get mad over Ginny then who needs him. Right?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron picked up his trunk which he had never bothered unpacking in the first place and left. He thought he saw Harry wake up but he ran fast enough down the stairs so there was no way he could catch up. He knew he didn't have his disapperating license but he knew the ministry wouldn't have known who did it but just the area it was done in and Hermione had her license so he could easily get away without being caught.

And without a second look back he was gone, he wasn't sure what made him the way he got when Harry mentioned him breaking up with Ginny. But he had no time to think about it as he felt the sensation of being squeezed through a tube and then going out the other end and there he saw his home, The Burrow.

As he got closer to the door he thought about what he had done. Harry had broken up with Ginny! She must be so heart-broken. He felt guilty about leaving them but it all got erased after he remembered what Harry had done. No doubt the rest of the family were just the same as he is maybe worse. They all thought of Ginny as the princess of the family. Ron knew that the whole family was home due to Bill and Fleur's wedding in 3 and a half weeks.

The trio was planning on going for it and then spending the rest of the time at the Burrow till Harry's 17th Birthday and then they would finally get into action with finding the hocruxes. Harry told them that he wanted to go to Godric's Hollow first where his parents were buried and Ron had absolutely no problem with that. Ron didn't even know where to start with the Horcruxes and probably neither did Harry but he was thinking very hard. It would explain the lapses of conversations he was having with the other two.

Ron finally reached the door and got into his room as quick and quietly as he could and then entered his room in which he shared with Charlie, one of his brothers, for the time-being. He got onto his bed and thought of his hatred at Harry again. Was it all because of Ginny?

No, it wasn't. There was another bushy haired girl in the way. He liked Hermione. He never wanted to admit it to himself but he couldn't deny the fact after Dumbledore's funeral. But Hermione and Harry were the perfect couple. Everyone thought so, ever since 4th year with Rita Skeeter there has been rumors. No one would expect the Side-Kick of Harry Potter to be dating someone as amazing as Hermione Granger.

She did show signs of jealousy last year when I was dating Lavender. But he knew it was just because she cared and had always disliked her. Why was Harry always just so lucky? Now he knew the true reason he was mad. Not because of Ginny, but because of Hermione. He couldn't blame Harry for all this. It really wasn't his fault.

Sure he was lucky and got all the girls and fame but he knew that Harry wanted just to be a regular guy and not to be awed at on the street and such. He would give anything to have my life Ron thought. He had truly made a mistake, but there was no way he would forgive him. What was done is done and there is no turning back. That's one of the lessons you learn when you hang out with the famous Harry James Potter.

The red-head woke up to shouting from downstairs. It didn't seem like fight shouting. More like agreement shouting like they were trashing someone's name, but Ron couldn't care less. He got up rather groggily and noticed that no one had probably noticed him. Charlie usually acts dead in the morning and didn't see him and he probably hasn't entered his room yet. He thought he should go downstairs and tell the family the story about Harry. Ron just hoped they would understand.

The rumbling from downstairs was getting louder and Ron wondered who they could hate that much to keep bashing. He brushed his teeth and took a quick shower and heard someone crying from a room. It was ginny. Of course she still hadn't gotten over Harry. Ron wasn't mad at Harry anymore but knew he couldn't go back after the way he acted.

He put on some old clothes because he wasn't planning on going anywhere that day and took off downstairs. He made out the voice of everyone in the family including Fleur. They were definitely bashing someone and the only people defending the person was Fleur and Ron's dad and mom were just listening on the conversation that The Weasly Children were having. He finally got close enough to hear what they were saying.

"How could he do this to her? She's so young!" Bill exclaimed and Ron heard mumbles of agreement from almost everyone at the table.

"He's just a stupid kid. He doesn't know what love is or anything." His roommate Charlie said rather forcefully.

Who could they be talking about? It couldn't be Voldermont. But if not him then who?

Fleur then spoke up. "That's right! He's just a kid so just because he heart the girl doesn't mean he's as bad as Lord Voldermont!"

Fred was next. "He might as well be!"

"He didn't even deserve her." George said disgusted. "Harry says he's fighting off Voldermont with love. What love does he have?!"

It all came down to Ron like he was hit by one big reducto spell. They were talking about Harry! Comparing him to Voldermont! The guy who saved half the families necks from danger including his own. And, mom and dad were just sitting there, which Ron had no doubt that they agreed with their kids but would not say it openly.

Ron suddenly became angrier at his family than he had ever been before. He climbed up the stairs to get his trunk which he didn't unpack again and left the room hauling it downstairs fast. His whole family gasped at the sight of him thinking that he was at Harry's.

"YOU NO GOOD SONS OF A GUN! HOW DARE YOU!" Ron roared definitely angrier than he was the day before.

Mrs. Weasly laid an arm on him and said. "Dear, shouldn't you be at Harry's?" Her voice was rather uneasy.

"I was and get your arm off me you WOMAN!" Ron said looking like a lion about to kill "And I come back to hear my family trashing the person who has saved most of our GOD DAMN LIVES! We're NO DIFFERENT FROM THE MALFOYS! The only person I can stand to look at RIGHT NOW is Fleur!"

"Honey, let us explain" Mrs. Weasly said. But Ron cut her off.

"I know THE WHOLE STORY LADY, and you all still make me sick." He knew what he was going to do next to prove to them that they were being retards.

He first rounded on his dad. "So what? Do you think your all high and might now that you got promoted in the Ministry huh? Are you joining Scrimegour to help him prove Harry's a LUNATIC? Or are you venturing out on your own and making your own "HARRY IS A NUTCASE" club!? Did you not forget last Christmas when he SAVED YOUR from that stupid snake!? Mr. Weasly looked like he had just got the wind knocked right out of him

He then rounded on Fred and George. "OH! And YOU probably think your cool because of that STUPID JOKE SHOP EH? Well don't forget the Harry gave you the money to FREAKING START IT!" Fred and George looked like they were about to punch him but he continued

He then rounded on Bill before sneering at Charlie because since he was in Romania all the time, he couldn't say anything against Charlie. "SO BILL, are you forgetting that Harry is the reason your about to marry Fleur!? No. Oh well I thought so considering THAT US WEASLY'S DON'T GIVE A ABOUT ANYONE BUT OURSELVES!" Bill looked taken aback but Fleur actually had a smile on her face.

He then rounded on his one and only mother. "You do know that most of our family would BE DEAD RIGHT NOW if it wasn't for Harry?! Do you know that he has done nothing to deserve this!? He has saved Ginny more times than I CAN EVEN REMEMBER" Ron said pointing at Ginny who had come down finding what the ruckus was about. Mrs. Weasly looked like she was about to cry.

He then spoke to his whole family. "I AM NOT LIKE ANY OF YOU. You guys were comparing Harry to Voldermont when you guys are acting more like him than you imagine! I AM ASHAMED TO BE RELATED TO ALL OF YOU!"

With that, he left a house for the second time in two days and disapperated away without looking back.

Thanks For Reading! and as i said plzz review. it'll let me know how good i'm doing. The title of the chapter is the title of a song sang by Panic! at the disco. The name more than the song reminds me of the chapter. Thanks again. The next 3 chapter's are already up due to the time it took me to stop being a new memeber on here and post stories.


	2. Into The Ocean

Heyy. Well get ready for Chapter 2 and plz review on Chapter 1 before moving on. I would love to see how i did on it. This chapter has a few different POV so make sure you know who your reading as. I chose this song/chapter title because it shows how everyone's life is going down and they can't find any way to bring it up again. About the Weasly's acting the way they did, I hope it didnt hurt any of you too bad and if it did, dont worry because there is a lot more story to come. Now i hope you enjoy...

Chapter 2: Into The Ocean (Blue October)

Harry Potter squinted his eyes to get used to the light. He was being shaken by a girl with bushy brown hair screaming for him to wake up. He looked at the clock that only displayed 7:00 a.m.

"Hermione!" Harry moaned. "I've only got to sleep for 4 hours. Go back to bed!"

"Harry, No!" Hermione screamed. "Ronald is Gone!"

Suddenly the last night's events all came flowing into his mind. Ron screaming at him, leaving the room, taking his trunk and disapperating away. He couldn't remember why he just let him go without even caring. He felt incredibly guilty and he was thinking whether to tell Hermione what he had done. He decided he shouldn't.

"Oh man! Really?!" He said trying to make the most convincing surprised voice he could. "Where did you think he's gone?"

"He must have been so mad…that he left." She said trying to get the last few words out. "He took his trunk and everything." She said close to tears.

Harry went to console Hermione but he could not find any words to comfort her. How exactly do you comfort someone when it was your fault that the bad thing happened? Harry knew that Hermione would be really hurt that Ron left. They had a lot of fights during their 6th year but anyone with a brain could tell they fancied each other. Harry could only imagine what kind of pain she was in right now.

The two friends embraced deep in their own thought. Hermione's tears were soaking his bare skin when he suddenly realized that he had no shirt on. Hermione didn't seem to care like she did yesterday. She was probably to wound up with this whole thing with Ron.

"Harry" Hermione started still weeping five minutes later. "Do you think we can do it without Ron?"

"Hermione, we aren't going to be without Ron. He just needs time to cool down and when he does…he'll come back." Harry said while still trying to convince himself.

"Yeah I'm sure he will" Hermione said also unconvinced. "But Harry, we have to get started on the Horcrux's now before Voldermont kills more people." She finished.

Harry sighed and pulled on a T-shirt before lying back on his bed and saying "Your right, but to tell you the truth Hermione. I have no idea where to start."

"Its okay Harry, lets just review what we know" Hermione said politely.

"Okay" Harry started informatively. "There were 7 hocruxes to start with. One is Voldermont himself so we can rule that one out for now. I destroyed the diary all the way back in 2nd year with the help of Ron." Hermione sniffled at the name. "Dumbledore destroyed the ring and that's how he hurt his hand. And then Dumbledore was sure there was one in Voldermont's Snake, Nagini. So that's 3 left."

Hermione helped out. "And then you and Dumbledore went to go find the locket but it was fake. What did that note say again?"

Harry remembered the note that was in the fake Slytherin's Locket and then he said. "It was a message to Voldermont saying he had already taken it and was going to destroy it and he signed R.A.B. But we don't know who that is or if he really destroyed it."

"Okay, let's go back to that one a little later. What are the other two?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked down. "That's the problem Hermione. One of them I have no idea where or what it is. And the other has to be Hufflepuff's cup. But I don't have any idea where that is either." He finished sadly. And just as he did, there was a knock on the door, which Harry found weird because if anyone in the family wanted to come into Harry's room, they would just barge in. "Um…Come in" he stated confused.

Also, to his surprise Dudley entered the room with a hopeful look on his face. Not his normal greedy face but a face that could've belonged to someone the opposite of Dudley.

Dudley started before both of them could say anything. "um…Harry, can I have a word um…please?" He finally finished taking him a minute to get out the whole sentence.

Harry just stood dumbstruck. "Er. Yeah sure Dudley. I'll be right out." Harry couldn't believe that the kid who had beaten on him for the last 17 years was actually looking to have a nice polite talk like they were best friends. He shrugged at Hermione and left the room with Dudley.

Dudley started before he could interrupt anything. "I know your going to be leaving soon…for good, and I know that I haven't been the easiest person to live with for the past 16 years. But Mum told me everything your going through Harry, and I just wanted you to know that if you needed me, I could help with anything.

This just topped all the weirdness. What the heck just happened? Did Dudley say sorry for the past 16 years and offer his help? Did Aunt Petunia care enough to tell Dudley what was happening with Harry? It was just too much but finally he was able to get a few words out.

"Thanks Dud. I can't tell you how much that means to me. Is Aunt Petunia saying the same thing?" Harry managed to choke out. When Dudley nodded he was just so amazed that he couldn't say anything. This actually made him forget all about Ron and the Hocruxes which surprised Harry. Then Dudley spoke again.

"But Uncle Vernon is not really persuaded by all this, so he doesn't even know we're with you. So if you could not tell him. We would appreciate it." Dudley said smiling.

Harry smirked for the first time today. "Yeah sure, I won't say a word but I got to say that it won't be the same around here without 3 people verbally abusing me every day."

Dudley winked and said. "I'm sure you'll get used to it."

Harry walked back into the room with only one thought in his mind. "Everything is changing."

Ronald Weasly apparated right in front of the Leaky Cauldron because he couldn't think of anywhere else to go. While he approached the gate to try to find a room he found himself thinking once again. Now he had done it, he's now lost his family and his friends. He had no idea what he was going to do now. But for once he didn't regret getting mad at his family.

How could they have done that? He may have overreacted but they were trashing Harry Potter. He hadn't done anything to deserve to bashed by the people he considered his real family. But now Ron had lost them too, he couldn't go back to Harry or Hermione either after how he just walked out. He knew that he wouldn't be busted for disapperating again since he did from a house full of wizards so he got lucky again.

Ron walked in and asked for a room to the short man and noticed that most of the keys were still in there place meaning that a lot of rooms were open. The man looked very happy that he had a customer even though it was a teenager.

"Room for one please" Ron said quickly.

"Oh alone today, are we?" The man said with a very gruff voice.

"Yeah, I guess I am" Ron answered quietly.

"Okay that'll be 10 galleons a day." The man answered not wanting to press the matter further.

"Sure" Ron answered politely knowing that he only had 30 galleons with him. He took the key and went up to room 11. He walked into an average room with a bed and all the usuals. He laid on his bed and put his mind in overtime with thinking.

He started thinking about his family, to Hermione, than to Harry, and then to the Hocruxes. They really needed to get started. Ron started thinking who R.A.B. could be. He knew it was a former death eater and those were his initials but who? His mind drifted to all of the losses Harry had faced…Dumbledore, and Sirius he was really close to, then all of a sudden it hit him.

Sirius had a brother didn't he? His name was Regulas, Ron knew and he had the last name Black! That covers the R and the B but what was his middle name? Where would he leave the Hocrux if he didn't destroy it? Then once again he felt himself hit with a reducto spell of information. He had hid it in Grimmauld Place! The locket we couldn't open! That was it. Ron wondered whether it was still there because they had thrown out many things but Kreacher did keep a lot of things too.

He had to tell Harry, but he was probably so mad at Ron that he didn't care what he said. But he had to…This was a major piece of the puzzle! Ron for the first time thought they would actually be able to do it. He had made up his mind, he was going to apologize and explain what he had found. Even if they didn't accept his apology, he would've at least have known he had helped.

But for now, he was incredibly tired and he had to get some sleep. Then he would go up back to Privet Drive in the morning. He slowly dozed off with hardly any worries and he felt for once that he was proud of himself. He wasn't Harry Potter's sidekick. But his friend and partner, he smiled to himself and drifted off…

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was named the temporary Headmistress of the school and wasn't even sure If she would have the job when September 1st came. Actually, she wasn't even sure if Hogwarts would be opening this year. The last 6 years had been hell for all the staff at Hogwarts and with Dumbledore gone, no one believed Hogwarts safe anymore.

She was in the middle of writing a letter to one of three of her students about their special circumstances. Dumbledore had left her a letter saying that these three children may not want to return to school but should for many reasons. She finished the letter to all three of them because no doubt they were together and then started filing the papers on her desk.

Scrimegour had also made life hell for Hogwarts the past couple of days saying that more protection needed to involved and that he would be watching over but of course the very old Headmistress would not allow it reminding him of what happened when the old Minister of Magic tried to interfere with Hogwarts. That silenced him on this subject. Professor McGonagall sent out the letter through a school owl and told it to go to Surrey to find it's destination. No doubt the owl would know where to from there.

She also had to include in the letter the special benefits they would get addressed by Professor Dumbledore. She did not like this one bit but knew that the trio had a very important quest to do. But the details of this quest she did not know and perhaps no one did but them. She was thinking so much she did not notice the knock on the door and on the second time the man knocked he had to say something.

"It's me Minerva" The gruff man's voice said.

"Come in Minister." Minerva's voice rang.

A slightly tall, battle-scarred, stressed man entered the room very slowly. The Minister of Magic took a seat before addressing the Headmistress. Minerva noticed that he was looking older every day to the Second War against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"I will cut right to chase Minerva" Rufus Scrimegour started knowing that he shouldn't beat around the bush with this lady. Minerva just stared down waiting for the man to continue. "I have come to talk to you about Harry Potter. He I know has been called the chosen one in many places and the Ministry feels its best…" He was cut off.

"Best to make him your puppet and say that you guys were doing a admirable job with the Second War?" McGonagall asked fiercely.

"Well, Yes Minerva" Scrimegour said defensively. "Harry Potter has a big fan-base around him and if he lifts the morale of people. Then everyone's jobs get a lot easier, even yours." He finished looking pleased with himself.

"Well Minister, I'm not sure why you came to me, because as you know I am not Potter's Parent and I will not decide what or what not he will do. You have to ask him yourself."

"Yes, I know that. I will be planning to approach him at the Wedding of Arthur's son, Bill and ask him there."

"Then we have nothing further more to talk about, do we Minister?" McGonagall said roughly.

"Actually Minerva, You need to report to the reading of Albus Dumbledore's will on July 31. And so will Harry." Rufus said matter-of-factly

"Very Well Minister, Is that all?" McGonagall said in her usual nonchalant tone.

"Actually Minerva, there is just the matter of one more thing that I need to ask you about Harry." The Minister said patiently.

Ginny Weasly sat in her room crying. They had just gotten back from the station yesterday and couldn't hold her sadness anymore. Did Harry have to break up with her, she understood that he wanted to protect her but it's not like she couldn't defend herself. She was one of the best in the D.A. after all. So was there another reason?

Maybe it was because he liked someone else. No, it couldn't be, Harry wouldn't do that to her or he would at least tell the truth. But he wouldn't even tell Ginny what he was doing against Voldermont. Did he not think Ginny was trustworthy or was he once again trying to save everyone he can? Why couldn't she just fall for someone who didn't have to the savoir of the world.

She heard the loud talking from downstairs and knew that they were talking about how bad Harry was. She didn't want them to because she wasn't even mad at him but she couldn't even get up to stop them. But if everyone was downstairs, who was the person in the shower? She waved off this thought immediately because she really didn't care.

The talking from downstairs was getting very louder and there was only one person defending Harry which of course was Fleur. She had always been really nice to Harry ever since Ginny's 3rd year. She sometimes wondered if Fleur actually really liked Harry but now she knew that It wasn't true now that she was going to marry Bill.

All of a sudden she thought she heard someone right outside her room but it didn't sound like any of the Weasly children were missing from downstairs except for Ron of course who was at Harry's house. Then her suspicions were confirmed a few minutes later when he heard another voice added to the screaming. But the screaming was getting louder and this time only one person was doing it who sounded like…Ron!

She ran downstairs and stopped at the last one to look at the scene in the kitchen. It was a madhouse. The whole family were scattered around the kitchen with only one person screaming at them. Ron must've heard them insulting Harry but what was he doing here anyways?

After telling Bill that it was Harry who was the reason he had a fiancé, he went to his mother and pointed at Ginny saying that she would be dead if it wasn't for Harry which Ginny actually couldn't agree on more. He then stormed out of the house and disapperated illegally.

Ginny couldn't help it so she finished his brother's rant for him. "He's right you know! I'm the one who's hurt and you guys think you can just insult. You're the biggest bunch of sorry people I've ever seen!" With that she ran up to her room to think about what she had just witnessed and said.

Harry Potter's day past pretty fast with Hermione with really no progress about R.A.B. or any other hocruxes. He couldn't help but feel miserable with himself. Had he learned anything from all those meetings with Dumbledore? He wondered what the former Headmaster would say if he saw him not being able to find anything on the Hocruxes. Hermione like she always likes to do, read Harry's mind.

"Harry, Dumbledore knew this wouldn't be an easy task and that's why he trusted it with you. You're the most talented wizard there is and if anyone would be able to do it, trust me, it would be you." Hermione finished with a smile.

Harry smiled back but only half-heartedly and then said. "Yeah, I know I'm a pretty good wizard Hermione but there are plenty of people who have better resources and can get this done so much easier."

Hermione looked at Harry seriously and replied. "Do you remember what I told you back in 1st year?" Hermione asked and then answered her own question at Harry's confused face. "Right before you faced Voldermont; I told you that Smartness doesn't make a great wizard. It's bravery and care for others, that's why you're a great wizard Harry." Hermione couldn't help but be pleased at Harry's very happy face at that statement.

Following the pleased face, was a very awkward pause. The whole day was full of them with these two teenagers. One of the reasons is because they had drifted off the whole last year only to spend a whole day talking to each other. Harry had never considered Hermione more than a friend but today they had spent so much time together that it was impossible to ignore it. Harry could see that Hermione was going thorough the same thing and that was really the cause of most of the awkward moments.

Harry had showed Hermione the swing he was usually on when he had absolutely nothing to do and she laughed at the run-in's with Dudley's gang. But there was no mistaking her face of sadness when he described the loneliness he had to spend here for the first 11 years of his life and all the summer's.

With Aunt Petunia and Dudley being nice, Harry thought it no harm to tell them everything about what he was doing. He knew that they had no one to tell and they would not want to. But things got worse with Uncle Vernon if anything. They couldn't show that two of the family members had changed sides so they tried to remain neutral with him around.

Harry and Hermione finally decided to head to sleep at 11:00 p.m. after they couldn't think of anything for R.A.B. again. But just as Harry got into the covers the teenager who ran out of the room the day before apparated back with a pleading look on his face.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled as soon as he appeared and put him in a Mrs. Weasly kind of hug.

"Hermione…your killing me!" Ron managed to choke out.

Hermione immediately stopped hugging him and then slapped him right at the cheek. "How could you do that to us?!"

"OW. Hermione! I'm sorry. I came to apologize." Ron said rubbing his cheek. Then he turned to Harry but before he could say anything, Harry interrupted him.

"Save it Mate. I know your protective of your sister and that's cool with me. But if you ever run off again I swear I might have to kill you. Hermione just wouldn't stop bothering me about you." Harry said smiling and giving his best mate a very manly hug. But what he said did land a playful slap from Hermione.

"Okay guys, enough of that. I got some great news." Ron said excitedly. "I know where the locket is."

Harry and Hermione looked amazed when Ron told them how he was on his bed (he never said what bed) and thinking and came up with that the R.A.B. has to be Regulas Black even though he didn't know his middle name. He told to try and remember the locket that they couldn't open and disappeared the next day and thankfully both remembered.

"RON! YOU'RE AMAZING!" Hermione screamed, hugging him to death again. "How did you get that idea?! Now do you see why we need you?"

Harry also piped in. "Yeah Ron that was amazing thinking. You even did better than Hermione." Harry finished earning yet another slap.

"One problem though" Ron said ignoring their praise that made him feel great none-the-less. "We don't know where it is."

"Oh. Don't worry about that." Harry said and smiled. "Kreacher!" Harry screamed.

All of a sudden, a small, ghouly, bad-shaped house elf appeared who looked disgusted that he was summoned by his master. "Master calls on Kreacher yet again with Blood Traitor, and Mud-blood friend." Kreacher said to himself but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Before Ron and Hermione could even comprehend the words, Harry had gotten up and pulled Kreacher up by the cloth he was wearing and slammed him against the wall. "KREACHER" Harry screamed. "YOU will not call anybody Mud-Blood or Blood-Traitor from now on. That's an ORDER! YOU GOT THAT?!

Ron pulled Harry back while Hermione saved Kreacher from falling to the floor after Harry loosened his grip.

Kreacher then spoke like nothing had even happened. "Master wants me to stop saying those words, Kreacher will stop but there is no disagreement that they are disgraces to the whole wizarding world." Kreacher finished solemnly.

Harry was just about to give Kreacher another round of hurt when he got held back by Ron. "Its okay mate. We really don't mind. Let's just get down to business."

Harry nodded but was still fuming so Ron took care of Kreacher. "Kreacher, did you take any items when we were cleaning out Grimmauld Place 2 years ago?" Ron said trying to sound as patient as he could.

Kreacher looked stunned for a second being asked a question by Ron and said to himself loudly. "The Bloodtr…" He stopped himself after seeing Harry's blazing look. "Yes, I did hide many things at that time."

"Were any of them a golden locket?" Harry asked taking back the role as the interrogator.

Kreacher looked horrified at having to answer that question so Harry knew that they must have struck gold but Kreacher resisted.

"Kreacher will not tell. Kreacher is loyal only to the original Blacks…Not fake ones and scum."

Harry got up again but this time nobody stopped him. "KREACHER. YOU WILL TELL ME NOW!" He said screaming trying to refrain from hitting Kreacher.

Finally, Kreacher gave in. "Yes, Kreacher hid locket in attic of the house."

The whole trio smiled and looked at each other. They had actually found a Hocrux!

"Kreacher" Harry started too excited to scream. "Go get that locket for me right now."

Kreacher reluctantly disappeared and reappeared a second later with just a regular locket. But the trio plus Kreacher knew that this was no ordinary locket but the locket of Slytherin. A Hocrux of the Dark Lord.

Kreacher dropped the locket and left not wanting them to see the shame on his face as he knew he had done something he shouldn't have.

Harry automatically grabbed it but flew back and hit the wall making a loud thud and causing Uncle Vernon to scream uncontrollably. Harry got up and signaled that he was fine but still staring at the locket.

"It didn't hurt us before because we didn't know it was a Hocrux. Now that we do, it'll hurt us more and more every time a part of our skin touches it." Hermione concluded thoughtfully.

"That's exactly what I thought" Harry said in the same thoughtful manner. He took a glove from a drawer in his room and picked up the locket once again. This time, nothing happened at all but Harry definitely did feel the magic. "There is an incredibly strong magic inside of here. It'll take more than a reducto spell to kill it. We're going to keep it till we find the others and destroy them all together."

Ron and Hermione nodded at Harry's logic. Then Hermione conjured up a regular looking medium-sized bag.

"Keep it in here. Since we're the only ones in the room, only someone with our blood will be able to open it up." Harry did as he was told.

"Brilliant, Hermione." Ron said with a smile which made Hermione blush.

"Okay" Harry said also with a smile. "Let's go to bed. We've only found one and I doubt the other's are gonna be this easy but we'll talk about it in the morning." He finished yawning.

Ron spoke up though. "Wait Harry, there's something you should know." Ron didn't even bother for them to ask what before continuing. "I ran away from the day after I left here. I heard my whole family attacking you because of your break-up with Ginny but she was up in her room when this happened.. They didn't know I was there. The only person that was defending you was Fleur and mom and dad didn't even try on stopping them. I screamed at each and every one of them telling them how you'd saved a lot of there lives and they should be more grateful. And I compared them to the Malfoys before I walked out." Ron finished with Harry amazed at how he could say all that in a single breath but then what he had just heard came crashing on to him.

"Are you sure they were talking about Harry, Ron?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

Ron nodded sadly while looking at Harry.

Harry couldn't believe it. The closest thing he had to a family hated him and now because of him, they probably hated their last son too. All because of Ginny, Harry knew she was the princess but never expected the whole family to turn on him. But he made it look like it made little difference to him whether we was going to the Burrow that Summer or not.

Harry sighed and said "Okay, I'll stay back when you guys go for the wedding. Don't worry Ron, they won't hate you."

Ron and Hermione both thought for a second and then came to a silent agreement.

"We're not leaving you Harry. I could care less about them right now. We'll just stay here till your Birthday and go on from there. Maybe we'll leave a little early.

Harry thought about this. Then sighed again and said "Let's discuss all the options in the morning." Harry said now sad 5 minutes after being incredibly happy. And they had no time to nod because Harry laid on his bed and closed his eyes faster than a blink.

Harry this time didn't go to sleep with a smile on his face. But instead a sad look that the closest thing he had to a family was now gone.

Harry's sleep was once again disturbed by a ring at the door. Harry stared up from his bad wondering who it could be. He got up slowly and tried not to disturb Uncle Vernon and thankfully succeeded.

He made his way to the door and opened it still sure the other two of his friends did not wake up from the ring. But what he saw on the other side surprised him almost to the verge of fainting. By the looks of it. All the Weasly's were on the other side of the door with all different looks on there faces.

Thank You so much for Reading and pllzz review on this chapter right now before i throw a fit lol. Well I hope you liked it. Chapter 3 and 4 are of course already up so review this one and check them out!


	3. Dont know what you got until its gone

here's ch. 3. Make sure you reviewed ch. 2, and have fun reading! This song/chapter title is self-explanatory and you should get it when you read the chapter. have fun!

Chapter 3: You don't know what you got till it's gone

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. After cleaning his glasses a couple of times he finally realized that he wasn't imagining the 8 people on the doorstep of #4 Privet Drive. All of the Weasly's were outside the door including Fleur and Ginny.

Had they come here to scream at Harry some more? Harry hoped not but before Harry could hope anymore, Mrs. Weasly brought him into a bone crushing hug and then he suddenly realized for the second time in two days that he wasn't wearing anything but boxers.

"It's so nice to see you dear!" Mrs. Weasly exclaimed while hugging him.

He didn't hug Mrs. Weasly back but instead broke off the hug politely and said something that he was dieing to say to them all night.

"Um…not to be rude or anything but why are you guys here?" he said trying to sound as calm as he could dealing with people who he thought hated him, he continued. "Ron already told me what you guys said about me. I know that you guys are mad about it but I thought you cared for me more than that. If you came to bash me even more this time to my face then you might as well save it because I'm not in the mood." He finished with a little bitterness in his voice and now his chest was getting cold.

The Weasly's were all shocked and looked down with disgust at themselves but George was the first one to recover.

"Well that's great isn't it Harry? You answer your guests in nothing more than with no shirt and only boxers and the first few sentences you say are insultive." George said with a slight smile but then turned to Ginny who he had been eyeing on side of his head. "Will you stop staring at his chest Ginny?"

Ginny who had been indeed staring at Harry's very well-toned body immediately came back to Earth blushing as red as her hair. But she soon recovered and took out her well-known anger on him. "Well, ATLEAST I'm not the one comparing him to You-Know-Who behind his back!" She immediately knew what she said and wanted to take it back at that second but that damage was done and Harry had heard everything.

Harry tried to keep his cool but he was losing it fast. "Okay if you guys don't get to the point then I don't think you people want to be near someone who's as bad as Voldermont and jokes won't save you here George." He finished with a fake smile.

"Harry" Mr. Weasly spoke in a business-like manner. "Let us explain please."

There were chrouses of 'pleases' and 'we'll explain everything' throughout the small crowd. Harry knew that it would be mean of him not to let them speak so he thought he would invite them in. But just for a little while.

He wasn't really in the mood to be in a room full of people who thought he was equal to Voldermont. Harry didn't know how it happened but his sadness of losing a good family had turned into rage upon seeing them again. But he invited them in to the living room anyways and half of them sat down in the living room while the other half remained standing around the couches.

"I'll go wake up Ron and Hermione and put on something decent." He said before running off but he could hear them planning on how they were going to approach the matter.

He came up into the room they all shared because of Uncle Vernon and woke up Hermione first. "Hey Hermione, All the Weasly's are downstairs and they want to have a talk with us." He said while pulling on a decent shirt and pants.

"Harry" Hermione answered. "You sure you weren't dreaming?" She said half-asleep.

"Yes! Now get up!" He said pulling her up and then Harry went to go wake Ron which he knew was not going to be an easy task.

"Ron, SPIDERS ARE COMING TO GET YOU! GET UP!" Harry said trying hard to hold back a laugh.

Ron suddenly jerked up and jumped right on Hermione and now Harry couldn't help it. He was laughing the hardest he could on the floor.

"What in the bloody hell was that for mate?" Ron said looking at Harry rather frightened.

"Your whole family is downstairs. Come on. Lets Go." Harry led the way downstairs after Ron and Hermione shared an unbelieving look but they were proved wrong when they reached the bottom of the steps and saw the Weasly Family.

Ron exploded before anyone could say anything. "What the hell do you think you're doing your doing here. You destroy the guy and then SHOW UP AT HIS HOUSE?!" He said screaming but Hermione signaled for him to stop and he did. Hermione continued for him. Everyone thought She would be rational, they were proved very wrong on this.

"RON IS INCREDIBLY RIGHT." She also screamed. "Do you have no shame that you show up at this house after you've hurt this boy after he's already been through so much the last 6 years! Do you even know how he was treated in this very house?!" This time it was Ron's turn to calm Hermione down and he did it by putting a hand on her shoulder and shaking his head even though he was still very surprised that Hermione could actually scream that loud.

Mrs. Weasly piped up who was just an inch from tears. "We're so sorry!" She said bawling. "We were all mad about Ginny and we were saying things we didn't mean. I didn't stop them because I was a little mad too!" She finished with her face in her hands and Mr. Weasly comforting her.

Harry couldn't help but feel bad. There was the person who had cared for him for the last 6 years and he was paying her back by making her cry over a few words the family said? The whole family was either looking at Harry with apologetic faces or Mrs. Weasly with consoling faces but he was going to end it right now.

Harry got down to eye-level with Mrs. Weasly who was sitting on the couch. But since, she had her head in her hands she didn't notice. But everyone else did and they all wondered what he was doing. He took her hands from right in front of her face and held them not really sure about what he was doing himself.

"You have fed me for the last 6 years and took me in just like I was one of your own. I know I did a thing that is hard for you all to cope with but I hope you can forgive me for that. But I want to forget you guys ever said anything if your willing to. I'm pretty sure that you guys didn't mean what you said and after all the things you and your family have done for me I couldn't be more grateful Mrs. Weasly. Thanks for treating me like a son." He said and didn't notice the tears going down his face as he brought a speechless Mrs. Weasly into a hug which she happily returned.

He slowly got up and walked back to Ron who thought it was his turn to be a gentleman and went up to his mother and hugged her too. After that, The parents were both in tears. Harry spotted Ginny smiling at him with a slight smile but also a slight frown for reasons he did not know.

Then all of a sudden Aunt Petunia and Dudley walked down and stared dumbstruck at all the people in their living room. Harry thought that he would introduce even though they had kind of met before his 5th year.

"Um…Aunt Petunia, Dudley, this is the Weasly family. I'm thinking some of you have met." After he said that he turned to the Weasly's. "This is my Aunt and my Cousin. Don't Worry. There definitely better than last time." Harry finished.

To Harry's surprise, Aunt Petunia smiled and welcomed them into her house while Dudley went up to Fred and George to have a little talk with them. Whatever they were talking about must have been funny and Harry guessed it was about the candies that Fred and George accidentally dropped. Harry was glad that Dudley was acting like a good sport. But it was way too weird and started talking to Ron and Hermione while Bill and Charlie were introducing themselves to the Dursley's.

"Wow. That was a bit weird wasn't it mate?" Ron asked rhetorically.

"Yes, and my Aunt and Cousin treating them like they were family was just the icing on the cake." Harry smile sarcastically.

"Well at least everything worked out…" Hermione started but Harry didn't get a chance to finish listening to her because he started to eavesdrop on Mrs. Weasly and Ginny's conversation where Ginny seemed to be asking for something.

"Can I please just ask him if I can stay mum?" Ginny asked pleadingly.

"Ginerva, No. We just got Harry to stop being mad at us. Let's not push our luck and besides it's probably boring over here and it might be a little too awakward for Harry." She said whispering the last part to make sure no one heard.

Harry without thinking about what he was doing went up to Mrs. Weasly and Ginny and said something that he didn't know how he said.

"It'll be fine if Ginny stays here Mrs. Weasly. The only problem is us three are already sharing a room and I don't think we can fit 4 people."

But now it was Dudley's turn to eavesdrop who Harry thought was staring at Fleur with no thought about what was happening in the real world.

"How about I bunk with you and Ron, Harry." Dudley stated smiling. "and she can move in with Hermione."

Harry should've been used to his cousin's niceness by now but he was still appalled but managed to say "That's cool. As long as it's okay with Ginny."

Ginny spoke up before Harry was finished. "Yeah Sure! That's Alright!" She said smiling ear to ear.

Harry also smiled and said "Okay. It's settled then. I can tell Kreacher to move your stuff in."

With Ginny extra happy so were the rest of the Weasly's. They told them all to come to Bill and Fleur's wedding on the 27th and that the Dursley's were invited too. Harry and the gang said they would arrive extra early and with that, they were gone leaving an extra person behind by the name of Ginny Weasly and she went to bed along with everyone else in the house with one more smile at the famous Harry Potter which he gladly returned.

When Harry Potter woke up the next day, he figured out that he was definitely having side-effects from the lack of sleep he was getting lately. He had bags under his eye's and most of his body parts were too tired to move and Harry noticed that his friend's did not have the same grogginess.

"Harry, what have you been doing while the rest of us have been sleeping?" Hermione asked after seeing Harry rubbing his eyes about a dozen times the day after Ginny arrived.

The 5 teenagers including Dudley all sat in the boys' room and were talking about Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ginny had a smile plastered on her face the whle day due to her being able to stay at Privet Drive. Harry was happy too that he got to spend some time with Ginny. Even though they had only been apart 3 days, it felt like a good couple of months.

"Oh. I guess I'm just used to getting more sleep over when I'm here at Privet Drive but since I have you guys here, I don't get as much sleep as I'm used to." Harry said smiling. But this in fact was on the case; Harry had been thinking well into the night the past couple of days and could not fall asleep. But he was glad that Voldermont was no longer infesting his dreams.

Ron and Hermione knew Harry well enough to tell he was lieing but knew not to push the matter further. After all, it had been so long since the trio were as close as they are now.

They also had to be careful not to talk about Horcruxes in the presence of Ginny. Dudley knew of course but they tried to not let him be there when they were doing their real discussing. Harry just wouldn't tell Ginny because of the big danger it would put her in. Even though he knew that Ginny could be #1 if Voldermont went after Harry's loved ones.

The days past fast at Privet 4. They slowly began to build a slow routine after a week of Ginny's arrival. Harry was happy that he was finally getting some respect from Aunt Petunia but the best part was seeing Uncle Vernon's face Aunt Petunia gave the 5 kids their breakfast with a huge smile.

But one day, after a particularly large breakfast, Ginny took Harry's hand and let him into her room. And then she finally said what she had been dying to say all week.

"Harry, I can't hide it anymore. I like you so much and it doesn't matter whether I'm dating you or not because everyone already knew we were going out. So what I'm trying to say Harry is…" But Harry didn't let her finish. Before he even knew what he was doing he had picked her up to match his height and kissed her.

They broke apart after about a minute to see Hermione standing at the doorway just standing but her facial reaction was indefinable. Final, she gave a small smiled and said "So you guys are together again?"

"Yeah, I think we are." Harry said smiling looking at Ginny still not sure about what he had just did.

Ginny nodded still amazed looking at Harry with a big smile. And then she finally said after an awkward moment. "This is going to be great, Harry." Making her smile even wider which Harry didn't think was possible.

Right after she said that, Ron entered the room with his usual confused look on his face. He looked at Harry and Ginny who were holding hands and casually said "About time, you two. Harry, you break my sister's heart again and I'll murder you." He said smiling.

Harry smiled back but was a little worried if he ever did have to break Ginny's heart but he put that thought aside for now. All he wanted was to do was spend his time the friends he loved.

As they headed up to the room together Harry spotted an owl with a letter outside the window. He recognized it as a school owl and thought that it was too early for start-of-term letters yet.

Ron opened the window and let the bird in letting it sit next to Hedwig who hooted happily at someone to talk to. And then Harry took the letter tied to the owl's leg and let out a tiny gasp.

"It's from Professor McGonagall." Harry said looking at the letter like it was a bomb.

"Well open it Harry." Hermione said anxiously.

Harry did as he was told and looked at the fairly long letter that was in it.

_**Dear, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasly, and Mrs. Granger,**_

_**I hope that your Summers are all going very smoothly and you are indeed together. I have a few matters to speak to you all about. Firstly, I must warn you that the minister is still looking for you to be their Spokes Boy, Harry. It is not my decision whether you say yes or not but I don't think that it is in your best interest. And, to make it all clear to you that Hogwarts has a very good chance of opening in September.**_

_**Next, Professor Dumbledore has sent me a letter before his demise that stated that you may not want to return to school under a special task that you've been given. He wanted to make sure that it is clear to you that you have to finish your education but he was willing to give certain circumstances. You may leave the castle grounds at any time with my permission only. I am not very happy with this but I know it must be done against the fight with you-know-who. Of course all of this will be disregarded if the school cannot stay open.**_

_**Lastly, Professor Dumbledore's Will, will be read be read on July 31, and yes I know that is your birthday Harry, but we will all have to make sacrifices. I am planning to speak with you on the 27th at Bill and Fleur's wedding some more. I hope that the rest of your summer goes well and I look forward to seeing you at the Wedding and Hogwarts on September 1**__**st**__**. There is no need to reply to this.**_

_**-Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Interim Headmistress**_

_**P.S. There is a matter I would like to speak with you alone Harry at the Wedding when the time comes.**_

Harry looked the letter over a few times while the group comprehended it in their head. The first paragraph surprised Harry more than most but he knew that this was the least of his worries. He had just read the whole letter in front of Ginny who didn't know anything of their task or their thoughts about not returning to school.

"What did she mean your task?" Ginny said trying to remain patient.

"Oh. It's just something that Dumbledore left us to do, nothing big." Harry said acting like it was nothing.

"Then why would you have to leave school for it?" Ginny asked with a frown.

"Because, there's only so many things you can do in Hogwarts." Harry said trying to get off the subject as soon as possible.

Ron and Hermione just watched the conversation evolve till Ginny was very close to screaming.

"It's about those meetings with Dumbledore you had last year isn't it? It's about You-Know-Who right? What are you doing Harry!? Why can't you tell me, your girlfriend, and you can them!

"Ginny." Harry said trying to remain as calm as possible. "Dumbledore said there the only ones who could know because they have to help me."

"I can help you too!" Ginny screamed.

Harry couldn't believe it. 10 minutes after being together with Ginny, they were already fighting. "Ginny, I want to protect you." He said trying to keep his cool. "Ginny. I love you."

Ginny looked up and stopped screaming and looked up at this statement. "Do you mean it, Harry?"

"Yes Ginny, I do. And I'm sorry I can't tell you what we're doing but that would already put you in more danger than you already are and I'm not willing to risk that." Harry said thinking that he sounded like someone from a Romance movie.

"Oh. Harry. Its okay. I love you too!" she squealed, kissing him.

Ron all of a sudden yelled "Oi! That's my sister!"

Ginny broke the kiss and yelled back. "Then leave!" and then continued to kiss Harry.

Ron and Hermione both left with sick looks on their faces. Harry understood why Ron had one, but why Hermione?

Voldermont looked down at his slave in disgust, Peter Pettigrew. He had helped him ever since that day at the Graveyard. But Voldermont knew that he didn't return out of loyalty to the Dark Lord but of fear of him. So, Voldermont showed no mercy on his most frightened Death Eater. But this time Peter had come across something of interest.

Since the death of Albus Dumbledore, plans had not been going according to plan with the Dark Lord mainly because the old fool wasn't supposed to die. He didn't think Draco Malfoy would be able to kill him and he was right but that didn't stop Severus Snape from finishing off the job. Voldermont could not blame Severus, because he had not explained that Draco was supposed to die in the act so the revenge could be casted on Lucius Malfoy.

But Peter had finally made something go right for The Dark Lord. He had brought him a lady from the Ministry. This lady was the second-in-command for the Ministry and she vowed to help the Dark Lord even without the Imperious Curse with the promise of the destruction of Half-Breeds.

Voldermont liked this woman because he could sense the darkness of this woman and she would be a great spy to have at the Ministry of Magic. As soon as Peter Pettigrew brought him in, The Dark Lord smiled for the first time in weeks.

"I have been expecting you." Voldermont's voice rang deeply.

"Yes, I do know that." The woman spoke in her fake sweetness through her toad-like face.

"It seems you have information for me my dear lady." Voldermont said with a bitter smile that made Peter shiver.

"Yes, I do. It seems the Minister is planning to use the Potter boy to tell the whole world that the fight against Voldermont is going well when it really isn't."

"I see." The Dark Lord said stroking his chin. "Anything else?"

"Yes, the minister has had chats with the new headmistress of Hogwarts and he has concluded that Harry has been given something to do by that old fool Dumbledore. But this is just Scrimgeour's guess so it could not be true." The lady finished bowing and leaving the room without saying good-bye.

Lord Voldermont started to think to himself. Could Rufus actually be smart enough to know Harry was put on a quest by Dumbledore? Or is he just making his lie's up like he always is. And what could the quest be? It couldn't be to find the Hocruxes. There was just no way. He was one of the few who knew about them.

"DAMN HIM" He screamed out loud meaning Dumbledore which made Pettigrew jump in fright. Even when he's dead he's still causing The Dark Lord problems. There was only one way to ensure that his Hocruxes were safe. He had to find them. But that could not be done for awhile due to his weak state. He had Peter doing all the things for him that regular humans should do themselves but he was still the most powerful wizard in the world.

He had made up his mind that he would start to find the Hocruxes when September came around knowing that the Potter boy would be in school and he would check all his Hocrux positioning. He knew that not even the famous Harry Potter could defeat the Dark Lord's Hocruxes. But under all the confidence in him, was a little worried person thinking that he would soon be mortal. But he knew what he must do next, attack the heart of Harry Potter.

The last two weeks at the Privet Drive for Harry past extremely fast with a lot of kisses from Ginny and a lot of talks with Ron and Hermione. Dudley even taught them how to play soccer which for some reason Harry was very good at. But Hermione couldn't even dribble.

Ginny finally accepted that she couldn't know about the quest but got very grumpy whenever the trio mentioned it. Harry sighed in relief that he didn't have to lose Ginny over the Hocrux hunt.

Soon the time came for them to head back to The Burrow on the 25th, two days before the Wedding of Bill and Fleur. All their bags had been packed and for once Harry looked sadly back into the room he had in Privet Drive.

He thought to himself. How do you say goodbye to a place that you've been miserable in your entire life?

Ginny gave him a hug telling him everything would be alright which he gladly hugged back and Harry thought that the hug would make him feel loads better, but it didn't for some reason. All four of them walked down the stairs to see Dudley and Aunt Petunia waiting for them.

They gave them each a hug (even Dudley who had much manlier hugs) and told them that they would be at the wedding on the 27th.

They would have to apparate to the Burrow so Ron and Hermione would side-along Harry and Ginny. Ginny was just about to hold Hermione's hand when Ron grabbed her absent-mindedly. She didn't mind being next to Ron but she really didn't want Harry and Hermione arm in arm.

Harry grabbed Hermione's arm absent-mindedly making her blush, and when Harry found out what had happened he also turned extremely red. But nothing compared to Ginny's face but it wasn't embarrassment on hers, but anger but Hermione still held Harry tight, definitely tighter than a friend would.

Before Harry could think about this any longer, he was sucked through a tube and arrived at the one place he could call home since his second year, The Burrow. As soon as they arrived, Mrs. Weasly ran outside to give them all bone-breaking hugs and looked them over accepting that they were well-fed.

They walked into the kitchen which was usually bustling with activity but absolutely no one was in there. They turned into the living room and there sat all the Weasly's plus Fleur smiling up at them. Harry couldn't help but feel ecstatic at the sight of everyone. But just as everyone was about to say their hello's, there was a crash near the house. About two dozen death eaters approached the house at lightning speed.

Cliffhanger i know. but guess what? The answer to it is only a click away! So review this chapter and click on Chapter 4! And that should do some good to Harry/Ginny shippers but there's still at lot of twists and turns ahead. keep readin!


	4. It's a good life

And here is Ch. 4! Read this after you've reviewed Ch. 3. The song/title chapter means that everything is acctully good for once in the life of Harry Potter. But it's not the same for everyone.

Chapter 4: It's a good life (Jesse McCartney)

Voldermont looked around the Malfoy Manor where he and all his Death Eaters were currently taking residence with special protections on the house. That ministry lady had given him the idea to attack Harry's heart before finding the power to look for his own Horcruxes. So what better place to go then the Burrow which held all of the nice Weasly's who Harry has gotten to love over the years?

He had sent 25 of his Death Eaters including Bellatrix Lestrange, and Dolohov. He expected only a couple of deaths to his side but he knew Harry wouldn't be there until his birthday in order to continue the protection on him.

The Dark Lord sent Pettigrew out to go fetch the small pudgy lady again and when he returned, she was there right next to him. "I have more questions for you my dear." Voldermont said menacingly.

"Whatever you want to know, I can tell you." The lady smiled evilly.

"You did have a connection with Harry Potter during his 5th year, did you not?" Voldermont asked as if he was questioning a 5th grader.

Dolores Umbridge smiled wickedly back.

Harry Potter looked out the window to see more than two dozen death eater's running towards The Burrow all with masks on blasting everything they could see. They were about fifty yards away from the house when Harry yelled.

"GET DOWN!" He screamed looking back at them, but no one had did as he told them. All ten of them had their wand out ready look for the battle of a lifetime even though Mrs. Weasly did have some worry on her face.

Harry knew he couldn't stop anyone from fighting so instead he commanded them on what to do. "I'll lead out, none of them will be able to kill me because Voldermont wants to do it himself, Ron and Hermione will go just a few seconds after me. Followed by Fred, George, Bill and Charlie, and then Mrs. And Mr. Weasly, and Fleur will come out as the last raid." Harry finished panting from all the stress.

Everyone looked puzzled at why he was giving orders but did as they were told except for Ginny who came up to Harry with the Death Eater's extremely close. Harry was just about to run when she grabbed him and said "what about me?" She asked giving him a glare. He wanted to leave without her but she wouldn't let go so he had to say something.

"Okay fine Ginny! Go with Ron and Hermione, and make sure you don't get hurt…please." He said making the last word as soothingly as he could before he kissed her and was off against the Death Eater who looking like they were about to blast the house.

As soon as he came out there were screams of panic and shouts of 'Potter's Here!' And immediately, five death eater's fled. Harry yelled Reducto that took care of another 5 death Eaters but the 6th guy blocked it. Then he realized that, that was no guy, it was a girl, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Aw. Potter got his spell blocked. Is 'The Chosen One' going to cry now or use an unforgivable curse?" She asked in an extremely annoying and mocking voice. Harry without expecting himself to do it yelled _Bombarda _at Bellatrix who easily blocked the shot. As if knowing this would happen he yelled _Crucio _right after and Bellatrix went to the floor with pain.

Harry heard over Bellatrix's screams that everyone was now out of the house and fighting and when he looked back only he saw only 6 death eater's standing and one red-head on the ground but he couldn't worry about that due to Bellatrix on the ground in front of him. Harry could not take seeing the pain on her face so ended her misery quickly without killing her due to the fact that he did not want to be a murderer.

"_STUPEFY"_ Harry yelled and made a strong beam hit Bellatrix to make her lie on the floor totally helpless and knew that she would be like that for at least a good 15 minutes.

He ran to the other action and saw two death eater's standing but a few had must have apparated out of the way to avoid being injured. He saw Ron and Hermione team up to take another guy down and only left only one man, Dolohov.

But before anyone can do anything, he had apparated away, no doubt to go report what had just happened to his master. And Harry noticed that all the bodies on the ground disappeared with him, except for Bellatrix who was too far for Dolohov to get to. Harry turned his attention to the fallen Weasly and realized it was Charlie with a nasty gash through his arm but he was breathing, breathing heavily, but still breathing.

Mr. Weasly suddenly screamed. "Damn him, he took all the bodies so we wont be able to question any of those bastards!"

Harry spoke up. "Mr. Weasly, Bellatrix is over their stupefied. We must have been so far that he couldn't take her away also."

Mr. Weasly suddenly smiled very widely and hugged Harry saying "This is going to make my job so much easier, how did you do it?"

Harry looked down knowing that everyone was waiting to hear him even Charlie who had gotten healed a little and sat up to listen.

"Sir. Don't thank me. I used an unforgivable curse to catch her off guard. I'm just as bad as she is." Harry said looking down disappointed in himself but when he looked up he was surprised by Mr. Weasly's reaction.

Mr. Weasly looked unmoved by this piece of information but he wasn't exactly smiling either. "Harry, I do want you to know the seriousness of what spell you casted but no one is going to go against for using against You-Know-Who's most famous Death Eater!" He said regaining his smile.

Suddenly Harry heard applause from all 10 people and woots from Fred and George. Mrs. Weasly told everyone to come in for lunch and then they would start preparing for the wedding, which got groans from everyone even Bill and Fleur.

The lunch at the Weasly's was the more fun than Harry ever could ask for. He got betted Fred 10 galleons that he wouldn't kiss Ginny at that second in front of everyone and he won with gasps from everyone and then smiles all around. Ginny just looked confused at Harry, and Hermione seemed really out of it. But other than that, everyone was ecstatic.

Mrs. Weasly then called an end to lunch and said a thing the whole family was not looking forward to hearing. "Okay, time to start making preparations for the wedding. You 4 will decorate the outside, nothing too fancy and I'm allowing you all to use magic." She said pointing it at Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry who all got up and left without hearing anyone else's chores.

They walked outside with Harry and Ginny hand-in-hand and Ron and Hermione bickering on how they were going to decorate it.

"We should do some muggle touches on it, which you only can do by hand. It'll look beautiful." Hermione said smiling at her idea.

I will not get down on my knees and act like a house elf. I refuse to…" but Ron couldn't finish his rant due to Harry bursting in.

"Great idea Ron! Hey Dobby, can you come here please?" Harry asked into the air smiling. While Ron, Hermione, and Ginny look with confused faces at Dobby and Winky who had just popped up. The two house elves were surprised because they were in the middle of a conversation the small, peppy house elf named Dobby revered faster.

"Does Mister Harry Potter want something Dobby can get him?" Dobby squealed jumping up and down animatedly.

"Actually Dobby, well I've read all about elf magic and we are trying to decorate this place for a wedding and we were wondering…" But Harry was cut off by Winky.

"We would be delighted Harry Potter Sir!" Winky said excitedly, happy that she had something to do after so long.

Both house elves started snapping rather loudly while objects and decorations were placed everywhere around where aisle was supposed to be. They were also mumbling something in a different language Harry couldn't catch. But before Harry could even think about this, Dobby did one more snap and one-hundred chairs plopped into place in the exact right spots.

Ginny went up to go hug Dobby and said. "That was amazing! Thank you so much. Mum is going to be so ecstatic when she see's this!" Ginny screamed. Dobby blushed from the hug with ginny but regained his composure and turned to Harry.

"Is there anything else that Dobby and Winky can do for Harry Potter Sir?" Dobby said smiling.

Harry thought to himself and then said. "Yes, there is one more thing you can do, just wait here for a second." And Harry ran inside leaving 5 confused beings behind him to get Mrs. Weasly who was lecturing Mr. Weasly about using power tools. "Mrs. Weasly, come outside, I have a surprise for you." Harry said with a slight smile and spring in his step.

Mrs. Weasly was caught off guard but then smiled and followed Harry to the back of the Burrow and almost fainted when she saw what they had done not even noticing the two houselves. "OH! Thank You Harry!" Mrs. Weasly said hugging Harry tighter than ever but Harry broke off the hug and pointed to the house elves and said.

"It was all them Mrs. Weasly, they did it all in about under a minute." Harry said beaming at Dobby and Winky who look slightly embarrassed.

Mrs. Weasly also beamed at them and picked up both and brought them into huge hugs. Which looked like they killed the two house elves but then Dobby came up with an idea.

"Dobby can bring the Hogwarts elves to help with the wedding Mrs. Wheezy." Dobby said looking like a 2nd grader who had solved a puzzle.

"Oh. I could never do that Dobby. You've already done so much." Mrs. Weasly said with a comforting look.

"Nonsense Mrs. Wheezy. We'll tell all of them to come here on the day of the wedding to help out with all the guests." Winky said like a giddy school-girl. And before Mrs. Weasly could refuse again, they had both disappeared.

Mrs. Weasly at first had a frown then it turned into a great big smile and she hugged Harry again. "I can never thank you enough; you just saved me so much time!" Mrs. Weasly said crying happy tears.

After Harry said it was no problem about a million times, they all went inside to the room Harry and Ron would be sharing and laid down exaughsted from the fight just a few hours before.

Harry noticed then that Hermione had been mostly quiet the whole day and only spoke when she was spoken to. "Hermione" Harry asked concerned. "Is anything wrong? You've been really quiet all day."

Hermione just shook her head and a minute later she said "Well, I think I'll turn in a little early today. Good night." Hermione said with a little depression in her voice. But before she could leave Harry spoke what Ron and Ginny were thinking.

"Um…Hermione? It's only 7:30" Harry said looking at her still concerned but she only replied with a yawn and a wave and she was gone. Harry couldn't help but follow her so he said "I'll be right back, I have to go talk to Mrs. Weasly about something." And he ran out before the other two could say anything. He came up to the room that Ginny and her shared and knocked on it lightly.

"Come in." A voice said that was in a lot of depression.

Harry entered to see Hermione sitting on her bed looking the worst Harry had ever saw her since The Polyjuice incident in 2nd year. Her hair was as bushy as ever but he could not help but admire how beautiful she was under the reflection of the moon.

Harry went to go sit on the bed and put a friendly arm around her and asked, "Is everything alright Hermione, and I know it isn't, so just please tell me what's wrong." Harry said quickly.

Hermione just looked at him and said with as much emotion as she could rack up before crying. "I love you Harry." She said solemnly immediately looking away.

Harry was extremely surprised that she would admit this but he couldn't doubt that he had, had feelings for her at some point in their friendship.

"I just can't hold it in anymore" She said crying in Harry's arm. "I don't know what to do!"

"It's okay" Harry said stroking Hermione's hair. "I'm really glad you told me but I'm with Ginny now. I really can't deny though that I have like you in the past, but it's just…things are different now." He finished lamely.

"I know Harry" Hermione said with a small smile. "I just wish I told you sooner." She said sadly.

Harry hugged Hermione as tight as he could and only let go when he thought he was choking her. "Sorry about that." He said smiling.

"I'll be alright." She said smiling even wider. Then giving Harry a kiss on the cheek which Harry blushed only slightly at. And it was then he realized that he had let a tear or two escape also which Hermione smiled at.

"Aw. Is the 'chosen one' getting emotional?" She said in a very mock voice that sounded like Bellatrix's.

Harry only smiled and said "I better get back."

Hermione nodded and Harry left the room. For once, he was actually feeling like a regular kid dealing with regular problems, but the same thought kept rushing into his head. Did he like Hermione more than a friend?

Cho Chang sat in her intern desk in The Ministry of Magic. She had just recently been filing all of records of Death Eater sightings but sighed as all of them turned out to be false.

Her mind ventured to Harry and his handsome black hair and emerald green eyes. They could just make a girl want to die. But Cho already had her chance with Harry and blew it by crying over Cedric Diggory and being jealous of Hermione Granger.

Now she had heard that Harry was going out with that Ginny Weasly girl again from one her best friends. It made Cho want to scream but she knew she had to hold it in.

Cho knew she was at least a little beautiful. With her silky black hair and her very pretty face. But Cho knew a lot of guys only went after that. But Harry was different; he liked Cho for everything that was inside of her. Oh how she would love to at least see him again. But since she no longer went to Hogwarts, it would be pretty hard.

Being an intern, Cho never really got to see the Minister of Magic but she knew him because of her parents but they all disliked him. She started to find a new subject to file when one came up. "Harry Potter!" She said out loud but no one heard her since she was in the intern's office by herself.

She looked it over and read everything from how he had been raised by abusive muggles all the way to fight at Hogwarts a month ago and him being called 'The Chosen One'. Knowing Harry's life just overwhelmed her with all the hardships he had to go through to get where he was today. And she really didn't make it any easier on him in 5th year.

She remembered how he asked her to the ball in 4th year and thought if only she had said no to Cedric, they might still be together. She reached the end of the file and gasped at what she found. It said:

_**Harry Potter was said to be put on a quest by Professor Dumbledore before his demise. Only he knows what this task is but all we know for sure is that it is extremely deadly. Harry Potter might not return to Hogwarts if it may interfere with this quest. But there is no definite word on how long this may take but it is said it would help to be the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.**_

Cho looked it over a couple of times and then thought about how Harry was still living a cursed life with You-Know-Who on the loose. She was just about to close it when she heard something at the side of her.

Before she knew it, she had been tied up by a spell and couldn't talk because _Silencio _had been casted on her too. She tried to scream as loud as she can but she couldn't even hear her own voice.

Before she knew it, the whole world was getting darker and darker by the second.

Voldermont smiled at the information he was just told. Now he knew one of Potter's love ones, Cho Chang, who Dolores knew as one of the interns for the Ministry so it would have been easier than he thought.

After the recent failure at the Burrow and the capture of Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldermont got very mad, very easily. But now, he found another way to attack Harry's heart. Through an old flame who Harry would no doubt try to save only to witness her killed and then witness his own death at the hands of the Dark Lord.

Dolohov had been severely punished for not bringing back Bellatrix and there seemed only one Death Eater who could do anything right around here.

"Please get Severus, Peter." Voldermont said slyly.

A moment later, Peter returned with Severus Snape. The man who killed Albus Dumbledore.

"I am willing to overlook your latest flaw Serverus and give you a chance." Voldermont said willingly. Snape only bowed. "What do you know about the Cho Chang girl?"

The half-blood prince finally answered after thinking with. "Mrs. Chang was a very smart student but did not do very well in potions but was able to get N.E.W.T.S. after Professor Slughorn started teaching it of course" Snape growled. "She is a fast-thinker and became very good in Defense against the Dark Arts in 6th and 7th year due to Potter's tutoring. She may still have a soft spot for Harry but I am not sure if Harry returns the attraction." Serverus finished in one gulp.

"Very well." Voldermont said menacingly. "I want you to go capture her in any ways possible, but I want her to be alive." If she is not, you will not be spared after two straight flaws for me Severus." Voldermont growled.

Snape bowed not showing and emotion at all and walked out of the room like he had just had a regular executive meeting or something.

The day before the wedding at the Burrow past pretty smoothly surprisingly because of all the elves. Mrs. Weasly couldn't help but give Harry a hug every time he passed letting him know that he did a great thing for her.

Harry and Hermione exchanged smiles all day because of the night before's events but Harry couldn't help but wonder why she was so happy if Harry rejected him. Maybe it was because she finally just got it off her chest that she liked Harry?

Ginny was also wondering why the two of them just kept smiling at each other. She thought that maybe they knew something about someone that she did not. But she asked Harry about it after lunch that day anyways.

"What's up with you and Hermione, Harry? You guys just wouldn't stop smiling at each other all through lunch. Is something going on that I should know about?" Ginny asked impatiently.

Harry thought for a second and they came up with a reply. "It's just an inside-joke. Don't worry. We're not going off behind your back and doing naughty things." He said with a casual smile making it seem truthful.

Ginny also gave away a smile and kissed Harry. "You better not, or I would teach you how to make a very hard Bat Bogey Hex." She said laughing.

"Oh no! I'm scared now!" He said sarcastically with a slight smile.

"Oh. Is the famous Harry Potter scared?" Ginny said jumping into the bed with him and they enjoyed their company for a couple of hours before going to see Fleur's parents who had just arrived but all day, Harry couldn't stop thinking of that bushy haired girl's four words from yesterday. "I love you Harry."

Harry and Ginny came downstairs to see a slightly balding man with a brown tinge to it who must have been Fleur's father. He was an attractive fellow with a large grin which Harry noticed when Mr. Delacour had seen him. "ahh. So this is the famous Harry Potta." He said with only a slight English accent.

Harry then turned to Mrs. Delacour and noticed where Fleur got her Veela looks from. Even though she was middle-age, she had nice blonde hair like Fleur's that reached down to her back and a face that matched the hair perfectly. Harry was the first to speak.

"Mrs. Delacour. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He said grabbing the lady's hand and kissing it knowing that this was the culture in France.

Mrs. Delacour smiled and blushed and plainly said in a high French accent. "Ze the pleazure iz all mine."

Harry turned to see Ginny staring at him with angry eyes but he also saw Mr. Delacour wink at him from the corner of his left eye. Harry then turned to look at all the others in the kitchen and noticed the whole family there looking at him sheepishly and Fred and George looked like they were about to lose their heads laughing while Hermione had the same look Ginny was wearing.

Ginny dragged Harry to the table before he could get even friendlier with Mrs. Delacour and noticed that elves had really outdone themselves on the meal. He took a little bit of everything and was too full to even stand up at the end of the feast.

After that, a new guest arrived. Gabrielle, the sister of Fleur Delacour. Harry was amazed at how gorgeous she had gotten in the last 3 years and wondered how many guys will be drooling at funeral with all the half-veela around.

Gabrielle squealed when he saw Harry and hugged him which Harry hugged her back thinking how mad could he get Ginny or Hermione before they explode. Gabrielle spoke with a mostly American accent when she said " 'arry, I 'ave been waiting so long to meet you!"

"Yeah, same here Gabrielle." Who smiled widely at this statement. "Wow. You've grown a lot. How old are you now?"

"I'm about to turn 15 soon 'arry!" she said smiling and Harry couldn't help but be surprised there was only a two year difference between him and Gabrielle.

Ginny had pulled him up shortly after with Ron and Hermione to avoid more flirting with the Delacours.

"Mate, could you be a bigger babe-magnet!" Ron said playfully but with just a hint of jealousy in his voice. "Come on! Save some for me!"

Ginny and Hermione both frowned at Ron after this statement and told Harry off for flirting with The Delacours.

"Harry, I might have to dump you If you're this way when you go back to Hogwarts she said" Ginny said hardly smiling.

"Yeah, Harry. Your going to hurt a lot of girl's feeling's if you keep leading them on like that." Hermione said but with a big smile due to Ginny's statement.

Harry smiled at both of them and then got up and them that he was tired.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. See ya'll tomorrow." Harry said sleepily.

With a kiss from Ginny, he changed and jumped into his bed not knowing what to expect from the Wizard Marriage the next day. And finally he thought about all the two favorite girls in his life. Ginny and Hermione of course. He was one lucky man to have both of them by his side.

That did a little justice to the Harry/Hermione shippers but there's deffinetely more to come. I'll be starting school on August 20th so I will be going a little slower then but i finished these first 4 chapters in only 2 days! Review plz and Ch. 5 will be up tomorrow most probably.


	5. I'm just a kid

Heyyy. Here's Chapter 5! It's my longest one yet i think. I've only got two reviews so far so I would love some more. Before you read this chapter, I would love it if you could give me a little feedback on how i've done so far. I chose this song/chapter title because Harry is starting to get a lot of pressure from everyone and they forget that he's just a kid which the song describes. Now plzz review and enjoy...

Chapter 5: I'm Just a Kid (Simple Plan)

Cho Chang woke up from her state of unconsciousness with a loud gasp at seeing what was around her. She seemed to be in a house of some kind and she had just noticed she was being walked by 4 men with dark cloaks and masks. There was no mistaking it; she had been captured by Death Eaters.

She wondered what they were going to do with her and what would they want with her. Was she to be a hostage for the famous Harry Potter to come find? No, of course not, Harry had a lot more closer friends that could've been captured but why her?

The Death Eater In the front had dropped his mask from his face and Cho stared at the evil, cunning face of his old Professor .Severus Snape just glared at Cho before putting back on his mask and Cho wondered if the _silencio_ spell had worn off yet. She found out it had when she tried to whisper to herself.

"You're a no-good, little son a of a Bitch, do you know that Snape?" Cho said fiercely. She looked at him who seemed to have been affected by these words and turned around to say something to her but then thought better of it.

Finally, she reached a door and felt the magic flowing out of it and knew that no good could be in there. Snape opened the door and all 4 Death Eater's went through it dragging Cho along and then she saw something that she hoped she would never see again.

Lord Voldermont sat on the chair that Cho was approaching rapidly because of the Death Eater's speed. No doubt they were just as scared as Cho was to be in the presence of the Dark Lord. The only one who seemed unphased was Snape who was walking like he was taking a nice stroll in the park.

At last, the Death Eaters save Snape let go of Cho and ran out of the room even quicker than they came in. Then Snape turned to the Dark Lord and said something in a whisper that Cho could almost not hear.

"Here she is, my lord. Cho Chang. A former flame of the famous Harry Potter." Snape said sneering at the name 'Harry Potter'.

Cho gasped at these words, surely Harry and she liked each other at one point but never to the point of really calling them a 'former flame'. Snape had to know that Harry was now dating Ginny Weasly, but there must have been some other person who tipped off You-Know-Who. Her question was answered immediately.

"She sure is pretty." The Dark Lord said looking like a snake more than ever now. "Isn't that right…Dolores?"

Cho once again gasped staring at her old Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. She was second to the Minister! And she was helping Voldermont! She couldn't help but scream at the former professor.

"You slimy evil cockroach!" Cho screamed letting all her anger out on the woman. "You're the ass who has been giving Voldermont all the information on the Ministry!"

Umbridge must have thought that Cho was still close to Harry's heart but how she was mistaken. She doubted that Harry would even be a little sad if she died. But Umbridge addressed the Dark Lord ignoring Cho had ever spoken.

"How do you plan to get out to Harry Potter, My Lord?" Umbridge asked sheepishly and if expecting a master-mind plan but was surely disappointed with Voldermont's answer.

"We'll first try through his mind." The Dark Lord said menacingly.

Harry Potter squinted his eyes to see a red-haired plump lady shaking him and then moving on to his best mate. He had just woken up and couldn't think of why Mrs. Weasly would want to wake them up at that time but then he remembered.

"The Wedding!" He said scaring Ron and even himself. "What time does it start?"

"Um…in about 3 hours." Ron said still a dozing off.

"Ron! Get your butt up! We don't have that much time and we have to go invite the guests in!" Harry screamed getting into his Wizard dress robes that looked extremely stylish he thought.

Ron got up half-dead and looked around for his and then that suddenly woke him up. "Where's my dress-robes!?" Ron asked looking around.

"Oh. I threw those out for you. Here, I bought you some new ones passing some dress robes to Ron that matched him perfectly.

"Thanks Mate! I owe you one!" He said with all his sleepiness lost.

The boys ran downstairs looking their best they could with their long unruly hair and got down to see all the Weasly guys plus Mr. Delacour in their own dress robes but none of them as stylish as Harry's and Ron's.

"Ohhh. Someone is mooching off their best mate huh Ron?" Fred said close to laughing.

"Hey! Harry threw my old ones away! And I couldn't get…" But he was cut off from the noise of a few people coming down the stairs.

Suddenly they saw the most beautiful sight ever. Ginny, Hermione, and Gabrielle had come down the stairs with the most beautiful dresses Harry had ever seen and he couldn't stop staring but eventually he slapped himself and then looked at Ron. He was also staring but after a slap from Harry came back to Conciseness.

"Thanks Mate." Ron said. But Harry didn't hear him for he was approaching the girls smiling.

"Well don't you girls look gorgeous?" He said with a smile.

That got a huge grin from Gabrielle and Hermione but it was soon lost when Ginny also smiled and gave a Harry a big kiss with the whole kitchen watching.

"Thanks sweetheart." Ginny said acting like the compliment was only for her.

Hermione then walked up to Harry to give him a hug which Harry returned and whispered a quick "Thank You" in his ear before taking off onto the table not wanting to be killed by Ginny.

Gabrielle also walked up to Harry to give him a hug which Harry also returned but wouldn't let go until being told off by Ginny saying that he was her boyfriend and to lay off.

Harry embraced Gabrielle again. "It's okay Gabrielle. She's just a little cranky. You look really pretty if it makes you feel any better." And this indeed made Gabrielle feel better and with one last hug from Harry, made her way to the table with a spring in her step.

Harry then turned to Ginny to tell her off but she beat him to the punch. "What do you mean I'm cranky huh? Oh I'm sorry I don't like girls all over you but I know the famous Harry Potter can't understand that!"

Harry then forgot all his anger and hugged Ginny also, wondering why girls were so moody. "Ginny, I'm sorry but their friends too. But you're my girlfriend Ginny and I love you." He said earning another kiss from Ginny who now went to the over-crowded table.

Harry turned back to look at all of them and noticed they had witnessed everything that had just happened. Harry couldn't help but say with a smile. "Oh! Come off it you jealous people." Which got laughs from everyone at the table.

An hour later, Ron and Harry were sent outside to make everyone feel Welcome and surely Harry had an easier job than Ron being famous and such.

They walked to where the Wedding was being held and noticed at least a good twenty people there looking around for someone to invite them to sit down before the ceremony started.

Harry went up to every person he could and invited them to sit down getting ooo's and ahhh's from everyone at the wedding that they had just been invited to sit down by the famous Harry James Potter.

Whispering could definitely be heard behind Harry all day but since The Boy Who Lived was used to it be now, it really didn't affect him.

Finally, the half-hour mark approached till the wedding and everyone was sitting mostly thanks to Harry Potter.

Harry took a seat in the middle near a Veela girl who looked so happy to be sitting next to him. But, she was surely disappointed when Mrs. Weasly dragged him off to the front.

"Your family dear and it's you who made this wedding so easy. It's the least I could do." Mrs. Weasly said pushing Harry down in a seat next Ron and Hermione before he could refuse. Ginny was putting on her final touches as she would be up at the altar with Gabrielle for Fleur.

Ron actually looked a little bit mad when he saw he was not sitting next to Hermione who acted like Harry was just another friend smiling at him and talking to him at certain times. Harry couldn't help but wonder what was wrong.

Finally, Bill walked up in some great dress robes with his best man, Charlie by his side. And then the music started to play, and first, Gabrielle walked up the aisle and looked very nervous but still floated rather gracefully.

Ginny walked up next…all of a sudden, Harry zoned out and into a whole new dark world with his inner thoughts and memories zooming through him. Voldermont was trying Legimancy again, he knew it.

He tried to block it out but it was so hard with Voldermont coursing through his mind. All of a sudden he realized that he was trying to show Harry something. Purposely or not, he was seeing Voldermont's inner thoughts just like he was back in 5th year.

He saw Cho crying as if in Voldermont's eye's! And she was saying something to Voldermont that seemed to sound like pleading. But then Harry noticed she wasn't pleading to Voldermont but to Harry.

"Please don't give in Harry, please don't. You're stronger than him, forget about me!" And then he left Voldermont's mind as fast as he came out and knew that he was back in his own and there were words echoing all over.

"Come and save her Harry!" The voice said and then all of a sudden, he was back, back to a wedding for people who didn't have Voldermont inside their head. Was it a trick or wasn't it?

Harry knew what to do but he would have to wait till party after the wedding. He would talk to Kingsley Shackelbolt about any Ministry disappearances that were kept quiet. Harry knew he should know even after being demoted for having close relations to Dumbledore. It was just like Scrimegour to do that.

Harry looked up to see Ron and Hermione looking at him. Of course they had probably seen him looking uncomfortable with his eyes closed so they must have guess Vodlermont was inside him again. He looked at altar and Fleur was just saying I do before kissing Bill to unite them. He had missed the whole wedding!

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked very worried.

"I'll tell you right after this, Hermione." Harry said pointing at everyone clapping so loud he wasn't even sure Hermione had heard him.

Ron who was also paying attention nodded with Hermione and clapped along with the rest of the guests.

After the wedding, Mrs. Weasly also made Harry sit with the whole Weasly family plus Hermione despite his protests.

"Nonsense, dear, as I said, you're more family than anyone else at any table." Mrs. Weasly said smiling." And with that, Harry finally agreed.

Harry never even got to talk with Ron and Hermione because of all the people who wanted to dance with him, of course, first, was Ginny but she looked very mad after the dance that she was kicked out by some the same Veela girl who lighted up when sitting next to Harry.

Harry enjoyed talking and dancing with her till he excused himself to go find Kingsley. He finally found him entertaining some blonde Veela but politely took him away to talk to him in private.

"Yes, what is it Harry?" Kingsley said still staring at the Veela.

"Have there been any disappearances at the Ministry lately that they kept covered up?" Harry asked quickly to avoid any suspicion but he indeed got some.

Kingsley immediately turned his head to Harry and asked a simple. "Why Harry?"

"Just tell me." Harry said impatiently.

Kingsley thought and didn't see why Harry would tell anyone untrustworthy so he said. "Yes, there has been only one. A Mrs. Cho Chang, an intern there. She was taken out of the office and kidnapped by what we believe to be Death Eaters. I actually knew her parents for a long time and they are surely grieving at the news. Now answer me why you are asking me this." He finished quietly so no one would hear.

Harry didn't know what to say to this, so Voldermont wasn't lieing, he did have Cho in his possession and it was all Harry's fault. He had to save her. "Never mind that Kingsley, thanks for the information, I'll speak to you soon." And he took off back towards the party before he could protest.

Hermione saw him and walked towards him while Harry tried to hide the worry on his face and enjoy the rest of the party. He knew that Voldermont would not kill Cho unless Harry was there to witness it but why take Cho in the first place?

"Harry, do you want to dance?" Hermione asked a bit nervously turning a lot of girl's angry faces towards her.

"Yeah, and Hermione, there's really no need to be nervous. We have been friends for 6 years now." He said smiling trying to hide what was really going on in his mind. He saw a lot of Veela face turn towards him as he guided Hermione onto the dance floor and one of them was actually Ginny who only was able to get one dance with him.

As the two best friends were dancing, Hermione asked the question Harry hoped she wouldn't. "So why'd you look so uncomfortable at the wedding Harry?"

Harry thought fast to try to come up with a lie and said "Oh. I had a really bad stomach-ache" He said smiling. "But I'm good now."

Hermione looked at Harry suspiciously but did not question further not wanting to ruin the nice moment. She ended up saying. "I swear Harry, there is so much more to you than meets the eye." She said before ending the dance and walking away smiling leaving Harry wondering what had just happened.

But before, he could make it back to the table, another half-Veela came up to her who Harry recognized. "Hey Gabrielle. You want to dance?" He said knowing that's why she came up to Harry and she could only nod smiling from ear to ear.

Once again, piercing stares were pointed at Harry's dance partner and Harry could hear a few girls daring the other to go and ask him to dance. Harry only could shake his head smiling.

"A lot of girls like you Harry, but you never zeem to let it go to your head, why iz that?" Gabrielle said surprising Harry.

Harry quickly recovered and replied. "Well, all the girl's really don't know the real me, they wouldn't all be wanting to dance with me right now if they knew what I've been and am going through." He said plainly.

"What are you going through, Harry?" She asked curiously wanting to know more about the mysterious Harry Potter.

Harry thought for a while considering his answer and then said. "Pretty much everything I do is confidential and if I tell anyone, I'm just putting them in the line of Voldermont's next victim. Sorry." Harry finished with a slight smile.

Gabrielle winced at Voldermont's name and then also recovered with a big smile. By the time they were done talking, they had gone through quite a few dances and girls were starting to get antsy.

Harry made his way over to where he thought he saw Remus Lupin and Tonks at a table still trying to get his mind off Cho being kidnapped. And surely he was right, Tonks with her hair red to match the rest of the Weasly's and Lupin with some nice looking Dress Robes and he looked at least five years younger than the last time Harry saw him.

"How are you doing Remus?" Harry asked from behind frightening Lupin who smiled when he saw Harry.

"Alrigh' Harry?" Tonks asked hugging him and a little peck on the cheek which made Harry blush and Remus to smile evilly looking at Harry.

"Don't worry Harry; I'm not going sweet on you. Me and Remus are dating now!" She said smiling incredibly wide.

Remus couldn't help but grinning too and Harry said with all the enthusiasm he could muster. "Congratulations Guys. But Remus, who was that Blonde Veela I saw you talking to?" Harry said smiling evilly.

Tonks stared menacingly at Remus while he gaped at Harry eventually making a rude gesture that made Harry and Tonks laugh hard but soon Harry had to say good-bye to them.

One girl finally got the courage to ask Harry to dance and when he turned around to see her, Harry gasped at the sight of Professor McGonagall. "Would you like to stop gaping at me Mr. Potter, and ask me to dance?" The headmistress said with a small smile.

"Oh. Umm. Yes." And Harry guided her to the Dance Floor with a confused bunch of people watching him.

"So Harry", Professor McGonagall said professionally while they were dancing. "I don't think you have forgotten my letter you received while at Privet Drive?"

Harry thought back to the letter he had received. Of course! It said that she wanted to talk to him about some important matters.

"Looks like you did forget it." She said smiling a little. "Well, I have come to offer you something that you must think about and owl me when you've made your decision." When Harry nodded sheepishly, she continued. "I am here to offer you the post of The Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher." She finished with a gasp from Harry.

"But Ma'am, I still have to do my 7th year! And I am definitely not cut out for teaching students what I have learned just a few years before." Harry said still staring at his Professor.

"I am well aware of that Harry, and the Ministry thinks so too and that is why if you do accept this job offering, you will have a Ministry Assistant at your disposal but I have asked that I pick him or her out for you so you do not get anyone unqualified." She said fast trying to get a reaction from Harry.

"Okay Professor, but what will I be? A student or a teacher?" Harry asked with his eye-brows raised.

"You will have all your student privileges such as sitting at the house tables and I have asked Hagrid to be the Head-of-House." She said ending the dance and gesturing for Harry to come sit by her at a table.

"So, Professor…" But he was cut off.

"If you accept, you will address me as Minerva with no students around and all is the same with the rest of the teachers." She said smiling at this.

"Okay, but what about house points?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"You will not be able to receive house points but if I do catch you misbehaving, I will be aloud to take it away. You will also be able to take away and give house points but no favoritism, Harry." She said smiling before she added "Ronald and Hermione will receive heads this year if you do not accept. You will be given one if you do not accept to be a teacher." She said in a business-like voice.

"No problem Professor McGonagall, but I'm really not sure if I should accept still. I'll think about it and get back to you. But thank you very much." Harry said smiling.

"It is no problem Harry, and If I were you, I would leave as I see the minister coming this way." She said smiling leaving Harry thinking about everything from the job offer to why Professor McGonagall was smiling so much.

But sure enough, a second later, The Minister arrived with two Aurors who looked at Harry in dislike and He couldn't doubt that Scrimegour's eyes were filled with a bit of disdain also but it changed in a second to a greeting of joy.

"Harry! Nice to see you again. May I have a word?" He asked pointing to the chair that Harry had just gotten up from.

Harry of course never liked the Minister but knew it would be bad to refuse him so he sat down rudely waiting for Scrimegour to speak.

"Before I start, I want to congratulate you on earning the job of The Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. If anyone can break the curse, it's you Harry. I wasn't too happy about it at first but I see that Minerva is going to be picking out a Ministry assistant for you which I think is a smart move."

"Thank you for the praise Minister, but could you please get on with what you were saying because I am in a little rush." Harry said as politely as he could.

"Yes, Harry I can. Now, I know how you feel about being my so-called 'poster boy' but we need you for a morale booster. As I was telling Minerva that it would make everyone's job easier, especially her's. And she would have a lot better population at school if you chose to speak on the Ministry's behalf."

"Minister" Harry started only somewhat politely. "Firstly, I've already told you that I do not want to be the Minister's slave and tell the whole world that your doing a great job. Secondly, if you were to tell everyone to go back to Hogwarts, I'm sure that population will also increase." Harry said smiling. The two Aurors growled at Harry but Scrimegour gestured for them to quiet down.

"Yes, well Harry I understand that for now, but there is another matter I would like to bring up. I understand that Dumbledore had left you a task to do before his demise that could have something to do with the defeat of You-Know-Who. If you could fill me in on the details of this, I would be very grateful. And of course you are going to hear the will on the 31st aren't you?"

Harry was surprised Scrimegour knew anything of this but didn't show it. He only remained neutral and said. "Yes I am going to hear his will, but no I will not tell you, what he has told me to do. That is between me and him even though he is dead." Harry said simply before standing up and finishing "If that is all…may I ask you a question?"

Scrimegour looked at Harry but didn't nod or shake his head but he stood also. "What are you doing to find your Ministry Intern, Cho Chang?" Harry asked with razor eyes.

Scrimegour looked taken aback and Harry only said "I thought so…" before walking back to his table knowing that he must save her by himself.

Back at the table, he didn't see Ron or Hermione, but only Ginny who looked at him sadly. He tried to cheer her up by asking her. "So stranger, I've had my eye on you all night, want to dance?"

Ginny could only laugh and took Harry's hand as they walked up to all the couple's dancing. Harry could only think about all the overwhelming things that had happened at the Wedding and would definitely need time to think about each one by himself.

Harry asked Ginny if they should go inside the house now and she nodded tiredly as the last couples were only dancing. As soon as they opened the door to the house they saw Ron and Hermione snogging for dear life on the couch. They both immediately turned to Harry and Ginny who looked at them amazed.

Ginny was the first to recover from the embarrassment and only said "about time." Before grabbing Harry's hand and rushing him upstairs to his room.

Ginny, after Harry had closed the door started kissing him rather passionately but Harry could not stop thinking about Ron and Hermione together on the couch and Ginny only made it disappear a little as he tore off his shirt and started feeling his chest. Before they knew it, they were tired in Harry's bed with Harry only in his boxers and Ginny is bra and knickers. And Harry knew Ron wouldn't be coming up to sleep in that room because he had Hermione's room to go to, and only thought about what they could be doing.

Suddenly Harry felt like his mind was being violated again, but before he got sucked in, he tried to think what Dumbledore would do. Love, he thought to himself carefully. He thought of all the one's he loved, Ron, Ginny, and…Hermione and easily deflected Voldermont's mind attack.

Harry was incredibly proud of himself but couldn't help thinking why Voldermont would want to invade his mind again. And suddenly a very rational thought came into his head that The Dark Lord was also thinking about 100 miles away in the Malfoy Manor

The boy had blocked him even though he was only trying to show where he was! How could he? He definitely wasn't that advanced in Occulemency like Severus said. He knew he no longer aloud to enter the mind of Harry Potter, but how would he know where The Dark Lord held his precious Cho Chang?

Voldermont looked at his hands knowing he was still the same great Dark Lord of 17 years ago but could not help but to feel weaker as being defeated by a measly teenager. He then thought of Harry Potter and what he would resort to, to find his precious friend.

Then he suddenly came up with something Harry Potter could do and would do if he got the chance. "Peter, fetch Dolores Umbridge for me immediately from the Ministry saying it's urgent." He said harshly. Voldermont knew that the answer to his problems could be solved by his most loyal Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 6 should be on at the latest tomorrow (August 14) so look for it then. Please tell me how i did through the review page and Thank you to all those who are reading. I'll try to solve this cliffhanger for you as soon as i can!


	6. Ever the Same

Here's Chapter 6! And I need some reviewers lol! to post feedback on this or any chapter just pressing the feedback button. This is a pretty uneventful chapter but a lot of information I think is released. But the next chapter is going to have a lot of things happening so stay tuned. This song/chapter title is about something Hermione says to Harry that makes him feel a lot better. Now plzzz enjoy and revieww...

Chapter 6-Ever the Same (Rob Thomas)

Harry Potter looked around at the room him and Ronald Weasly shared thinking about everything that had happened the day before but he still had not told Ron, Hermione, or Ginny anything. Harry knew they would understand everything but just couldn't get himself to say anything to them yet.

In one night, he had been to a wedding, saw one of his ex-girlfriends captured, been offered a job as a teacher, talked to the minister, and saw Ron and Hermione together for the first time which he didn't know why it bothered him. He couldn't have been more overwhelmed.

Then, suddenly there was a knock on the door which didn't cause Harry to move a muscle. He just said plainly. "Come in."

Hermione entered looking at Harry who had missed lunch and looked relatively miserable. "Harry, what's wrong? You haven't spoken to anyone all day!"

Hermione was right as usual, he had made an effort to avoid everyone including Ginny. He just needed to think on how he was going to get to Cho, and he knew he shouldn't tell anyone in the Burrow. He would have to do this himself, he owed it to Cho for getting her into this mess.

"Harry! Talk to me!" Hermione said and Harry noticed that he was looking up from his bed not even acting like there was another human talking to him. Harry slowly turned to face Hermione.

"Sorry Hermione, kind of zoned-out there. I'm a just a little tired from the wedding. I'll be okay. Don't worry about me." Harry said turning his gaze back up to ceiling.

Hermione looked at Harry and knew 100 that something was wrong or something had happened at that wedding but she needed to squeeze it out of Harry…somehow. Hermione then left the room rather disappointed.

Harry finally decided that he should grace the family with his presence at dinner time and noticed everyone was at the table including the Delacours. Everyone looked at Harry and he wasn't surprised because of his appearance. Harry's hair was even more screwed up then usual because of him lying on his bed, and he had a little stubble beard growing. Harry wondered how his facial hair grew so fast in one day.

"I was a little bit hungry so I thought I would come down for a little dinner." Harry said with a small, half-heart smile.

The whole family looked at him as he sat down but George finally broke the silence as usual by saying. "This is a joyous moment for all. The famous Harry Potter has given up his busy schedule to finally eat dinner with us." Everyone smirked and laughed at this comment except Hermione who looked worriedly at Harry twice over before glancing somewhere else.

Harry knew that Ginny had gone off to some friend's house to sleep over till tomorrow but he still was surprised when he did not see Ginny but shrugged it off immediately and focused again on saving Cho. Harry was deep in thought when it was interrupted by Hermione.

"HARRY! I asked if you could please pass the chicken!" Hermione screamed which knocked Harry out of his state of thinking. Harry looked up to see the whole family staring at him with worry on their faces, even Fred and George had lost their smiles to look at what had happened to Harry.

"Oh. Ha Ha." He said fake laughing. "I guess I kind of zoned out there." Harry said also with a fake smile.

The whole family after the incident continued their dinner when Harry excused himself to leave. Hermione soon followed now dieing to get the answer out of Harry. If he wouldn't give it to him, she would take it from him.

Harry was lying on his bed again, thinking how he stopped Voldermont from entering his mind, and couldn't help but feel very unlucky that the first time that he stops Voldermont from entering his mind, he was about to tell him something useful.

Then there was another knock on the door and a voice that sounded like Hermione's when she said 'come in'. Harry didn't even answer this time but she walked in anyways and sat down in a chair opposite Harry's bed.

"Harry, if you won't tell me what's bothering you then you…Oh Harry! Please just tell me. I hate to see you like this!"

Harry didn't even look at her this time when he spoke. So much was going through his mind that speaking just wasn't much of a priority so he settled on a few words that Harry hoped would end the conversation.

"I'm sorry Hermione, it's just all this pressure from the Hocruxes is starting to get to me, just leave me alone and I'll be fine by tomorrow probably." Harry said shrugging.

Harry saw Hermione from the corner of his eye give him a pleading look but it turned into an 'I've got an idea' look.

"Harry, how about just me and you go to Hogsmeade a little and catch up. I know we've spent a lot of time in the same house but I feel like I've lost connection with you the past year so do you think you want to go? Because not even Ginny will be in this house all day tomorrow." Hermione said very quickly in one breath making Harry look at her puzzled.

"I don't think Ron would like if I went to Hogsmeade with you Hermione. You two are dating aren't you? So, why don't you just go with him?" Harry said yawning. He actually thought going to Hogsmeade with Hermione was a good idea but knew that Ron wouldn't be happy if Harry went out into town with his girlfriend.

Hermione nodded to show that they were dating but then said. "I'll work things out tomorrow with him, so does that mean we're going Harry." Hermione asked thinking this trip would get Harry to say what was really on his mind. "We can even go to the Apparition place and get your license. Please Harry, it'll be fun!" Hermione finished looking like a puppy with her eyes.

Harry got up and smiled at her with a sigh. "Sure Hermione, I'll go with you. But don't think I'm going to be spilling my heart out at you when we're there." He said with a sarcastic smile.

Hermione jumped up and embraced him. She was so happy that at least she finally got a full smile out of Harry but knew that there was still more things he was concealing under it. "Thank you Harry! You won't be sorry. I'll tell Mrs. Weasly and Ron and us two will leave at 1:00 p.m. Is that alright Harry?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Harry just lied back on his bed with a smile and said. "Yes, Hermione. That's okay." Finishing in a rather mock voice.

Hermione walked out of the room with a smile but it quickly turned to a frown when she was going down the stairs thinking of all that poor boy had to go through.

Voldermont looked at the former Hogwarts teacher walk through the doors of the house in he currently resided. Umbridge walked through looking 5 years older than their last meeting due to the stress she was enduring being at both sides of the war.

"You asked for me My Lord?" She asked sounding a little wiped out.

"Yes, I did Dolores, since you have a lot of power at the ministry, I will need you to do me a favor." Voldermont said with a slight smile creeping up on his face. "I hear that my Bella is now awaiting trial and questioning, is that right?"

Dolores Umbridge looked like all tiredness had been lost and nodded with full enthusiasm causing The Dark Lord to continue.

"I have a found a new way for Harry to find the Cho Chang who currently is residing in the basements of this house. I want you to let the Potter boy question Bellatrix alone and no doubt, she will be asked the whereabouts of this lair. It is your job to make Potter succeed in doing this. I don't care if you have to do it illegally or right through Scrimegour. I just want the Potter boy to attack this lair where my people will be waiting for him. But I do not want the questioning to take place no earlier than July 31." He finished with no smile but a greedy look.

"Very well, I shall see to it that Bellatrix Lestrange will be questioned by Harry Potter on August 1. I will address Minister Scrimegour that Potter questioning her will be best as he is the one who captured her. But, are you sure that Harry would want to question her and if so, would he ask that question?" Umbridge asked proudly.

"My dear Dolores, you underestimate the Great Harry Potter." Voldermont said with an evil laugh.

Cho Chang was only about a hundred feet from the evilest wizard ever live. She looked up in her so-called 'room' which looked too much like a dungeon and then down to the chains that held magic that and were also holding her arms tied to the bed.

She couldn't stop thinking if Harry would come to save her if he got the chance. Cho knew he would no matter how much she protested because Harry was always that kind of guy. Cho frowned to herself that she let that kind of guy get away. They could have had a good life at Hogwarts together if it wasn't for her.

She wondered if everyone else had found out she was missing or if the Ministry had kept another thing quiet. It would be just like them, Cho really never liked working for the Ministry, but with her Mom and Dad there, she was pretty much forced to.

Cho then heard a door slam and a Death Eater who she had no idea who he was. Cho looked at the dirty haired blonde man and thought what he was sent here for but then realized he wasn't sent here for anyone but himself.

"Well, we've got a pretty one here don't we?" He said menacingly. "Do you really think that Potter boy will come save you now?" He said sitting on the bed that Cho was tied to.

Cho tried to suck up all her fear when she addressed the dark man and said. "Yes, as a matter-of-fact. I do think Harry will come and save me, not that it's any matter to you. Your just another of V-Voldermont's little servants who have no minds of their own and listen only to him." Cho knew she had done a good job retorting by the man's face of disgust. Cho had not only said the Dark Lord's name in front of a Death Eater but also insulted his role. Cho felt pleased with herself for a second but only a second.

Suddenly the man looked very angry and slapped Cho right at her cheek incredibly hard making it bleed. Cho knew that Death Eater's often resulted to muggle violence but it still caught her off guard. Then the Death Eater said and did the worst thing possible.

"I'll teach you how to respect your elder's little girl." The Death Eater said somewhat seductively. And reach the arm that slapped her over the leg of Cho making her shiver.

Cho was only in a knee-high skirt so she knew what the man would do next and she couldn't help to scream and cry to make him stop.

"Oh Please Stop!" She said with tears in her eye's dripping down. "Please don't do that!" She said and some of her pleading turned into anger.

The Death Eater reach up the rest of Cho's leg and she tried everything she could do hurt the man to stop. The man finally had touched her skirt but as soon as he did, he was thrown back as if hit with a reducto spell. Cho noticed that she must have done magic! But how could she? She had no wand and she had never learned how to do wandless magic before but knew it was a very hard thing to master.

The man promptly got up and looked at Cho like he was looking at a sixty-foot Hungarian Horntail and very quickly walked away to avoid him the embarrassment of running away from a 18-year old girl.

Cho just looked at her chains when the man was out of sight and wondered if she had a raw power she had never learned. It was supposed to be extremely advanced magic and Cho did it like she had been doing it for years. But, Cho knew that this new power that she couldn't control wouldn't save her. The only thing that could save her was a 17-year old boy named Harry James Potter.

Harry pulled on a Muggle Polo and some jeans and looked himself over in the mirror. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to look good for his day out with Hermione even if he wasn't feeling good, if anything he was feeling a bit angry.

Harry had overheard Hermione telling Ron yesterday that they were going out the next day and Ron looked a bit sad that his girlfriend was leaving to go out without him with his best friend. But Hermione told him that she was doing it that so she could extract some information from him which only made Harry madder then he was.

He had no doubt that he was going to keep his mouth shut about everything at the wedding. Harry thought that Hermione would at least understand and leave him alone but she was doing the opposite and trying to get info from Harry.

Harry rushed downstairs to see Hermione, Ron and Mrs. Weasly in the kitchen. He didn't even look at Hermione but from the corner of his eye, he saw her looking at him twice over wondering why he wouldn't look her way.

Harry sat next to Ron and gave him a nice friendly punch in the arm to signal hello which Ron smiled in return. Mrs. Weasly looked at Harry who was just staring at his food and she finally couldn't stand it anymore and said.

"Now Harry, for the last day you have only come down to eat once and you hardly touched your food. I've tried to convince myself that your only being a teenager but is there something else Harry?" Mrs. Weasly said sitting down and giving Harry a worried stare.

Hermione suddenly stood up and said something before Harry could even make up an excuse. "We really have to get going Mrs. Weasly if we want to get to Hogsmeade so we better be getting up Harry. And, don't worry Mrs. Weasly; I'll make sure Harry eats something there." She said before dragging Harry to the fireplace.

Mrs. Weasly looked for a second like she was about to stop him but then decided better of it and just nodded and gave a small smile and said. "Ok dears, come back soon will you? Have fun." She said only half-heartedly.

Ron also looked a little reluctant to let them go and he looked like he was about to scream for a second that at least he wanted to go too. But then he only said "Have fun guys, and Harry. If I find out you've been hitting on my girl, I'll kill you mate." He said with a smile.

"I'm planning to go slow man, I don't think on stealing her yet." Harry said with a wink not even looking at Hermione.

Hermione was the first to go, grabbed the floo powder and threw it into the fire yelling "Hogsmeade!" Harry followed suit and found themselves outside the Honeydukes Fireplace.

They walked out onto the street and looked at the alley which was once filled up with people going up and down streets and laughing. Now the streets were filled with about less then half that amount with people rushing to get to the next shop scared of who the person next to them might be.

While Harry was walking with Hermione, she finally said. "Harry, why have you been not talking to me and not eating? I saved you from Mrs. Weasly but now you have to tell me."

Harry just remained silent as they entered The Three Broomsticks and sat down. Hermione walked to the table still looking at Harry very worriedly. Harry went to Madame Rosmerta and asked her for two butterbeers while the lady gaped at her even after seeing Harry about a million times before but she quickly recovered and asked a question that got slightly on Harry's nerves.

"So, are you and that girl finally dating because I see you coming in with her a lot but you guys never claim to be anything more than friends." Madame Rosmerta said handing him the two butterbeers.

Harry paid her but also ignored her and walked back to the table handing Hermione one of the butterbeers before sitting down himself. Harry wasn't particularly mad at Hermione so he thought he would make conversation as long as it didn't lead to why he was depressed.

"So Hermione, how are you Ron doing?" Harry asked with a slight smile.

Hermione didn't even look at him when she replied. "So now you want to talk to me Harry?" She said staring into her butterbeer. "What happened to ignoring me? You seemed so intent to do that back at The Burrow. And why is that Harry?" She asked finally looking at him but with a piercing stare.

Harry couldn't feel anything but uncomfortable. He looked at Hermione's big brown eyes and wanted to tell her everything but couldn't, he didn't know why but he just couldn't. "Hermione, I would love to tell you what's happening to me but I can't. I would love to tell you what I'm going through but I can't. And I would love to tell you what Voldermont has done lately but I can't. I'm sorry Hermione but I just…" Harry said unable to finish because of the tears dripping down his cheeks. And then he finally noticed everyone in the room looking at them.

Hermione grabbed his hand and led him outside to near the shrieking shack where Hogwarts was just visible and as soon as they arrived. She embraced him and said something Harry would've loved to hear at anytime during his life.

"It's okay Harry." Hermione said close to tears herself. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I do want you to know that I've always been there and I'll always be there for you. Through thick and thin, I don't care how much we've grown apart, I'll always want to protect you." Hermione said now in tears herself still hugging Harry who had put his arms around her too.

The two best friends cried in each other's arms for a long time reminding them both back to the incident in Hermione's bedroom. They slowly unattached themselves from each other and went to go sit right next to the Shrieking Shack.

"Hermione, I want to thank you for handling me the past day. I know I wasn't easy. But thanks for trying. I can't tell you how much you've helped me." Harry said finally looking at her.

"As I said Harry, I'll always be there." She said then decided a change of subject was in order. "So can't you believe we're only going back there for one more year and then it's over?" She said looking at the Hogwarts building with its widows and all."

Harry was lost for a second but then looked at what she was staring at and got the picture. "Yeah, I know." He said then he finally decided to get something off his chest that was bothering him. "Hermione, What do you think of me as a teacher?" Harry asked staring at the peaceful blue sky.

Hermione was taken aback for a second but quickly recovered at the sight of Harry's face. "Don't you remember the D.A. Harry? You were a great teacher but why…" Hermione was cut off by Harry.

McGonagall offered me the job as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher and I don't know whether to accept or not." Harry said turning to her.

Hermione looked at Harry gaping not being able to know what to say. Harry couldn't blame her but she looked like a person that had just been told that Ice Cream was no longer being made. She waited for Harry to jump in and say April Fools! But when he did not, Hermione finally said something.

"Harry are you sure?" And when Harry nodded she gasped and said. "Harry, this is amazing. There's never been a person who was a student and a teacher at Hogwarts before. You are still a student, right?"

Harry nodded and went on to explain Hermione about the conversation with McGonagall and all that was said in it. After he was done Hermione just stared at him and asked a simple question.

"Is this what has been disturbing you the last day Harry?" Hermione asked with a slight smile, slight grimace.

"No, It wasn't" Harry said truthfully. "But it could be part of it at least."

Hermione didn't answer immediately and said. "So, are you planning on accepting it?" Hermione said curiously.

"I don't know Hermione. I already have so much to do with 7th year and these Horcruxes. Not to mention me being Quidditch Captain. And N.E.W.T.'s too. Even though she is giving me a workable schedule, it's still going to be as hard as hell Hermione." Harry said sadly.

Hermione took his hands in hers and said something Harry never thought he would hear Hermione say.

"Harry, I'm not one to do this but I think you should take this job. You can show the school all the dangers and who really cares about N.E.W.T's right now that Voldermont is alive and active? And it's not like the famous Harry Potter isn't going to be able to find work. Trust Me Harry. Take the job. Have you told anyone else yet?"

Harry shook his head before saying. "I haven't been able to yet because I don't even want them to know till I've come to a decision and if I don't take it, then they'll never know." Harry said plainly.

Hermione looked at Harry like she was going to refuse but instead said. "We should be getting back to The Burrow before Ron and Mrs. Weasly kill us." She said getting up and wiping the grass off her.

Harry did the same and asked while they were walking to the Apparition test Center a somewhat serious question but he was smiling. "So you never answered me. How are you and Ron doing?" Harry asked looking at her.

Hermione smiled and said. "We're doing fine, but it's just we've been friends for so long that we're trying hard to start acting like a couple." Hermione said plainly looking ahead to The Apparition test Center.

"Oh yeah. I know what you mean." Harry said putting an end to the very awkward conversation.

Harry's test was much easier than he expected. He was told to stand in a hoop and apparate to Honeydukes which he easily did. Hermione and the test instructor met him there and he was given his license with his name on it. Harry knew that this was an easier test than most probably because the test instructor was a fan of Harry Potter.

"That was a lot harder than mine." Hermione said smiling smugly while they walked into Honeydukes and approached the fireplace.

Harry and Hermione were just about to leave Hogsmeade when a very tall bearded man ran up to them.

"Harry Potter" The man panted. "I've been looking for you. I'm from the Ministry." The man said still gasping for air.

"What" Harry said plainly, looking at the man. "Are they tailing me again?" Harry said this time a little bit angrier.

The man looked a bit frightened before saying. "You are summoned by the Minister to come to the hearing of Bellatrix Lestrange on August 1. The regular date was set to be tomorrow, but it has been moved up two days due to reasons unknown." The man said handing Harry a paper before running out back into the summer day again.

Harry looked at the paper which pretty much covered everything the man said but Harry could not find out why he was needed. Sure, Harry was the one who defeated Bellatrix but he surely didn't have to show up for the session when she was sent to Azkaban. But Hermione reading his mind like always said something in her regular I-know-it-all voice.

"Harry, you have to go if the Ministry summons you. How will it look if you don't?" Hermione said right before they stepped into the fire and found themselves once again in the Burrow.

lol. Finally one that is not a cliffhanger! But as i told you it's a pretty uneventful chapter but still interesting I hope. If not, stay tuned because the next chapter is gonna be goodd. It should be up soon but in the meantime, review! 


	7. Move Along

Chapter 7's up! Please review! The song/chapter title means that Harry has a lot going on but he needs to have fun for once on his birthday. Now plz review and enjoy...   
Chapter 7- Move Along (All American Rejects)

July 31 rang bright and early for one famous boy named Harry Potter. It was the day he turned 17, the day he turned into a man. For any other person, this would be a day for celebration, but for this boy…It was just a reminder of all he had to do to save the world.

Harry had gotten back with Hermione two days earlier from Hogsmeade to a slightly annoyed looking Ron who mad that they took so long but Mrs. Weasly was just happy they were okay. But, Hermione took care of Ron but Harry really did not want to know how she did it but that didn't stop Ron from pestering them.

The day after that passed too incredibly fast for Harry to even remember it. He still hadn't told anyone except for Hermione about the job offer from McGonagall and he didn't plan to till he came to a decision. He also had found out a way to find Cho and he knew that she Voldermont wouldn't have killed her yet, or there would be no use taking her hostage.

He decided that he needed to question Bellatrix Lestrange through Veritaserum but there were two very hard aspects of this plan. First, he needed to get Bellatrix Lestrange alone and second, he needed to find some Veritaserum. He knew Hermione's books must have had something in it. But surely, it must take longer than a day to make and would be very complicated.

All of these thoughts rang through Harry's head as he got up off his bed but he wasn't really thinking about his birthday today, actually he had forgotten it. He was thinking about the reading of Albus Dumbledore's Will.

Harry didn't have the faintest idea of what Dumbledore would've left him. Money? No. he would know that Harry had enough of it to last him for a long while. But other than that, Harry didn't know what the Great Albus Dumbledore would want to leave him.

Harry got up from his bed and jumped down only to be tackled by Ron the moment he touched the floor. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?!"

Ron looked at Harry puzzled before saying. "Happy Birthday Mate. Did you forget? How can you forget your 17th birthday?" He said finishing with the last sentence after seeing Harry's confused face.

"Oh yeah." Harry said nonchalantly putting on a black long sleeve shirt. "Well, I have to go to Dumbledore's Will thing. So, I guess I won't be here. Sorry."

"Those things don't take too long man; we'll celebrate when you get back. When you leaving?" Ron said putting on some jeans.

"In about an hour I think. It's at the bank so I can just apparate there. I wonder what Dumbledore left me." Harry said thoughtfully exiting the room with Ron bouncing after still trying to get on his jeans.

When Harry was halfway downstairs, he was once again tackled by another red-head who took him down to the ground. Ginny Weasly kissed him for about a minute before saying "Happy Birthday sweetie."

"Yeah. Thanks." Harry said rubbing his back. "But next time, you don't have to jump on me like a rabbit."

Ginny laughed and helped Harry to the table where he was greeted by the whole Weasly Family. And surprisingly…Gabrielle. After Bill and Fleur went on their honeymoon, the three Delacours left The Burrow to go back to wherever they came from. So, of course Harry was surprised to see her there but Gabrielle wasted no time in telling Harry the good news.

"Harry! My family is moving here so that we can be closer to Fleur! So I'm going to Hogwarts!" Gabrielle said getting up and hugging him while Ginny scowled at Harry's side. She then regained her composure and started acting like a 15-year old should act. "I can't wait Harry. We'll be going to school together!" She said sitting back down and Harry finally was given the chance to reply.

"That's awesome Gabrielle." Harry said sitting down by Ginny. He then noticed the whole family looking at him curiously. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked smiling.

Fred finally said something and it was not what Harry expected. "Um…Harry. You do know that today is your birthday?" He said looking at him with a un-Fred-like look.

"Oh yeah. I know. It's not really a big deal."

"Not a big deal!" Ginny said coughing. "Harry! It's an amazingly big deal!"

"Yeah, but for now, Harry has to eat his breakfast and leave if he doesn't want to be late for the Will Reading." Mrs. Weasly said motherly-like.

"Why did they put it on your 17th birthday anyway Harry?" Gabrielle asked curiously frowning that they would have such indecency.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Mr. Weasly said knowingly but then continued at the confused look on everyone's faces. "Harry is now of age and there must be some item that he won't be able to receive until he is. So Albus must have told them in a letter or such to not put the date any earlier then Harry's Birthday." He said getting up.

Harry wondered about this statement but couldn't for long until Mr. Weasly pulled him out of the chair and dragged him out of the house saying he was going to be late if he didn't get a move-on. And with one more kiss from Ginny. He left The Burrow and apparated to Grinngotts, the Wizard Bank.

Harry approached the solid gold doors that he had been through so many times. He entered to see it hadn't changed from the last time he had been there. One aisle with Goblins in desks around it and end the end of the hallway was a door that led to the tunnels. But he wasn't sure which way to go when Ragnok, the head of Grinngotts, approached him.

"Mr. Harry Potter." Ragnok said loudly turning a lot of gaping heads there way and Harry wished he could just sink into the floor. "Right this way." He said pointing to the doors that Harry saw were behind the short Goblin's head desk. "The reading will be taken place in just about a minute." The Goblin said before guiding him into a lighted room with no one in it and Harry noticed about 20 doors on the other side.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked curiously.

"Through those doors of course. The reader will tell you what Mr. Dumbledore has left you to you only to reduce the chance of jealousy that could lead to criminal acts." Ragnok said before leaving the room closing the door behind him.

Harry understood the point Ragnok made and summoned up a chair to sit on in the middle of the room. He was happy that he could now perform magic outside Hogwarts without getting a letter from the Ministry. Harry sat in the chair and thought about Bellatrix's hearing the next day and how and still thought of why the Ministry needed him.

He definitely needed to get Bellatrix on her own and make a Veritaserum potion in one day. He knew he was out of luck but just as these thoughts rang into his head, one of the 20 doors opened revealing a gruff man holding a box and long piece of parchment walking with a limp towards him and Harry wondered how he still carried the smile looking so tuff.

"Harry Potter." The man said eyeing the famous lad. "Since you turned 17 today you will be able to earn everything that Albus Dumbledore has left you." The man continued wasting no time in greetings. "The will states that, I Albus J. Dumbledore leave all the belongings in the box which is marked on top with the phrase 'Cynical Sanctuaries' to Harry James Potter. There will be no need to explain what it contains because it is a secret between me and Harry." The man finished handing a confused Harry the relatively small box before walking away to another one of the doors saying that he may leave.

Harry's eyes were glued on the box and his feet felt like they were stuck to the floor. Harry thought how Dumbledore could only leave a small box to Harry after his demise. Surely, there must be something important in there but how could something so small be so important. And what in the bloody hell was The Cynical Sanctuaries. Harry didn't want to open it there so he finally got the energy to walk out of the room and back into the aisle.

For some reason, more people noticed him walking out of the tiny room than out of the front door and there were many screams of 'Harry Potter!' Harry had to fight his way through the mob and he wondered about how many fans he didn't know he had. He heard screams and squeals from all around him as he went through The Grinngotts doors. He finally got to apparate out right before he saw camera people start to show up.

He apparated into his room which nobody was in at the time and put the box under his covers. He could not stop thinking of all the people who had just mobbed him. Did they expect him to defeat Voldermont that badly? What if he didn't and he died? This just put more pressure on Harry as just sat there looking around the room.

Harry thought there was no point moping on his birthday so he made his way downstairs to a very dark room that Harry knew as the kitchen but why was it dark? All the curtains were closed and there wasn't a single lantern on downstairs. Harry muttered Lumos Maximas and a light shined through the room revealing the whole group of Weasly's looking up at Harry like he was a ghost.

"Um…Happy Birthday!" Fred yelled jumping up. "You kind of ruined the surprise though by coming from upstairs." He said smiling.

One of the Weasly's reached for the door and opened it and suddenly all the curtains opened and the lamps went on. Harry removed his spell before thanking everyone.

"Thanks guys. But you really didn't have to do this." He said staring at the cake and the room decorated only for him and his birthday. Mrs. Weasly came up to him and gave him a hug.

"Of course we didn't have to dear, but we wanted to. Your family as I said." Mrs. Weasly said giving him a back-breaking hug which Harry returned and when it was broken, it was Ginny's turn to come up to him and give him a hug and a kiss.

"I love you Harry, Happy Birthday." Ginny said smiling sweetly and Harry smiled back and kissed her again.

"Okay, I would love to see my sister snog my best friend but can we please move on people!" George said animatedly making everyone smile.

Harry forgot all of his woes for those hours but they were remembered when anyone asked what he was given by Dumbledore. And, when he wouldn't tell, Hermione just looked at him with a knowing face but Hermione definitely didn't know this one.

A lot of people dropped by during the party including Lupin and Tonks. Tonks gave Harry another kiss on the cheek through Ginny and Lupin's glare. Lupin lost all hard feelings though when he greeted Harry and also asked about Dumbledore's Will but Harry just shook his head meaning it wasn't the time.

Mad-eye Moody, Harry's old paranoid professor, also showed up with Kingsley Shackelbolt but only stayed to wish Harry a happy birthday and to tell Arthur the latest news from the Ministry as he had taken off for Harry's Birthday. Moody had come out of retirement because he felt that the stupid Ministry wouldn't be able to do anything to Voldermont without a proper Auror.

Finally the time to open presents came and Harry said a million times that they didn't have to get him anything but they all ignored him and buried him with stuff anyways. Fred and George gave them the best item's they could get from there shop, from Mr. Weasly a portable TV with batteries because of his muggle fanatics. From Mrs. Weasly, he got a clock hand with his name and picture on it which she put up on the clock with the rest of them giddily. Ron gave Harry moving pictures of his best Qudditch moments which Harry very much appreciated.

Harry loved all the gifts he was given and Hermione was the next one to give a gift to him but she merely gestured for him to come upstairs with her which he did when everyone else was distracted. Harry reached the room behind Hermione and asked a reasonable question.

"Um…you need something Hermione?" Harry said looking at her looking through her drawer.

"Harry." Hermione said pulling out a box from the drawer. "Here. Happy Birthday."

Harry took the small box from Hermione with a smile and looked inside to see a silver bracelet with 'Harry James Potter' written on the inside and knew that this had some kind of magic to it.

"It does something, doesn't it Hermione?" Harry said looking at Hermione pleased with his gift.

Hermione nodded pulling up her wrist to show that she had a similar one but the only difference was that she's had 'Hermione Jane Granger' engraved on it. "Whenever one of us gets into some kind of big trouble or pain, our bracelets will glow and become hotter telling us that we need to go to help the other person." She finished looking at Harry to try to find a reaction.

Harry did not give on immediately but then smiled at Hermione and embraced her with all his strength. He whispered a quiet thank you in her ear, and felt his whole body warmed by Hermione hands hugging him back. Just through the bracelet and her eyes, Harry could see how much she cared for him.

The two best friends went down and noticed that no one had even seemed to notice their disappearance except a certain red-head girlfriend of Harry's.

"Harry!" Ginny said running up to him. "Where have you been?" She said looking at Hermione who smiled back a little. "What were you doing with her Harry?" Ginny asked staring down Harry.

"Oh. She was just giving me my present. So don't you have something for me?" Harry asked with a subject-changing smile.

Ginny forgot all her madness when her present was mentioned and it was replaced by a look of giddiness as she also wanted to see Harry in private in her room. "Come on Harry, it's upstairs in my room."

Harry followed her and smiled at Hermione before running up the stairs behind Ginny. Ginny had been way ahead of him apparently as she was already standing waiting for Harry when he got there.

"Took you long enough." She said with impatiently but with a smile. Ginny walked to him and gave him a very passionate kiss before dragging him over to the bed and she searched under it till it looked like she found something and she pulled it out. "Harry, I love you, Happy Birthday" She said handing him yet another box.

Harry opened it to see a gold necklace that looked just like the one Hermione gave him. Harry knew now that it wouldn't be good to show Ginny the bracelet, Hermione got him knowing that they were the same, only one had gold instead of silver. Harry looked on the inside and saw that 'Harry James Potter' was printed there and he smiled on the outside but was panicking on the inside.

"Thanks Ginny." Harry said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. But Harry knew he didn't sound convincing so brought her into a hug and a relatively long kiss. When they broke apart Harry smiled and put the new bracelet on his left hand with Hermione's on the right hand. Harry was glad that he was wearing long-sleeves that day.

For the second time in fifteen minutes, Harry made his way down the stairs and saw that the party was starting close up when he saw and heard all the yawns. Harry and Ginny made their way over to Ron and Hermione who were laughing over a joke Ron made but Hermione stopped laughing when he saw Ginny and Harry.

The four of them talked for the rest of the party very animatedly. It was midnight, when they finally decided to go to bed and with a long kiss from Ginny; Harry went to his room and lied down on his bed only to be hurt on his back for lying on Dumbledore's box which still read The Cynical Sanctuaries on top.

Ron was already snoring so Harry decided to open the small box. Suddenly Harry realized that it was one of the boxes that are actually bigger inside than they look from the outside. "I love Magic." He said very quietly to himself. He looked inside the box to see quite a few items in there.

He first pulled out a letter. He moved on thinking he would read it later. He pulled out another box inside the box and when he opened he saw little square hole with tubes inside. Harry picked up a tube labeled Felix Felicies, and recognized it right away as the luck-potion that he had used a couple of times the year before.

He was amazed that Dumbledore would leave this to him and looked at the other tubes, he saw that they all were useful and came across one or two that he didn't even know. When he was mostly done with looking at all the tubes, he found a letter that said all of the potions in there and what they did and Harry gasped at the last one.

"Veritaserum!" Harry whispered loudly and he heard Ron grunt in his sleep. Harry couldn't believe it! The man had done it again! Dumbledore had read Harry's mind even when he was no longer alive. Harry could only gape at the potion.

He would now be able to question Bellatrix Lestrange the next day if he could get her on her own but knew it wouldn't be an easy task. He knew that the Ministry would probably ask Bellatrix where Voldermont's lair was but they would not disclose that kind of information to Harry so he had to get it himself.. Still, he was one step closer because of Albus Dumbledore.

He looked at the vile of Veritaserum and knew that Bellatrix would only need 3 drops to get Bellatrix to tell the truth for a good 10 minutes. Harry looked through the rest of the potions and saw that he also had Polyjuice Potion which definitely could come in handy.

He put the potion box next to the letter and looked inside the box again. He saw that a giant pot was at the bottom and it was glowing. He realized it was a penisieve! Where Dumbledore kept all his memories about the Horcruxes!

He looked at the penisieve and saw that it had about ten memories in little vials to the side all with green liquid in it. Harry saw that it was the last thing in the box and remembered the letter suddenly and looked inside the envelope that held a letter from Harry's Mentor.

Harry could feel his hand's shaking as he was about to read the letter. What would Dumbledore say to him? He wondered if Dumbledore knew where another Hocrux was. He pulled the letter out and read what it said.

Dear Harry James Potter,

[i[bHarry, I cannot tell you how much I have learned from you the past 6 years. Probably more than I've learned from any other person. You have taught me and I hopefully have taught you but I cannot help but be ashamed at myself for what I have done to you

For the past half-dozen years, you have had a cursed life because of Voldermont. As much as I would love to say that your life would be much easier from now on but Alas, I can't. You will sadly still have to suffer as long as that man is breathing but I don't want you to worry Harry. You have so much potential and I want to tell you one thing, Voldermont is more scared of you than you are of him.

Down to business, I have put in this box two items that will be helpful on your quest. Use the penisieve wisely and all the memories I left with it. It will help you retrace your steps so that you can try to find the other Horcruxes. The potion-cabinet was mine where I kept all potions that might come in handy and it's time I relay it onto you.

Now, about Professor Snape, I know that you have past feelings about him Harry but you must not let these get in the way because Severus can be a very worthy ally. I repeat, I do not want you to in any way harm Professor Snape. No matter how much it looks like he was related to my death. Trust me, Harry. You will soon know why.

I have also left you another item but you shall not know what it is till the time is right. I know that you've used it before and it should be clear to you when it appears at your side to help you.

Another thing I want to remind you of Harry is love. Love is the only thing that will help you defeat Voldermont. Not a spell, or an incantation but love. It can be found everywhere, remember that Harry, in your friends, and people closest to you. I hope you remember that when your finally facing Voldermont. So I just want you to keep your loved ones close Harry. My time is over but yours is just beginning.

Remember Me Kindly,  
Albus Dumbledore[/b[/i

There it is! Review before i die lol! And i'd like to thank danielle72679. School starts in 5 days. I'll get as much done before than!


	8. Here's to The Nights

Chapter 8 is now up! Sorry it acctully took me longer than a day to put up a new chapter this time but I had family over lol. I would love it if you guys could Review about the last 7 chapters and then move onto this one. The song/chapter title is how Harry and Hermione look back into the past.

Chapter 8: Here's To The Night (Eve 6)

Harry awoke the next morning to realize that he was still on the floor. He must have stayed there after he read Dumbledore's letter and dozed off. Suddenly the contents of Dumbledore's letter came flowing back to him rapidly and he thought back to what it said.

Firstly, how could Dumbledore have learned from him if Harry never even got the chance to really teach him anything? Harry then realized that it must be learning spiritually because Dumbledore could never give a straight answer to just about anything. Dumbledore had also said that he was sorry for the trouble he caused Harry but Harry couldn't agree with the Headmaster one bit on that. This had been Harry's destiny ever since he was born.

Harry looked at the Pensieve and wondered what wonders it could hold. How did someone exactly store memories in there anyway? Harry had seen Professor Dumbledore do it a few times so he put his wand to his head and thought of the memory of when he first kissed Ginny.

He pulled the wand from his temple and with it came a white vapor and after Harry got over the shock of it. He released the vapor into the bowl and looked in. He suddenly got sucked in like so many times before into the Pensieve which was now showing him in Snape's Detention with him talking to him. How he hated that man. Then he suddenly realized that another part of the letter had mentioned him but before he could look the other Harry was walking out of the room towards the Common Room.

Harry followed the fake Harry corridor through corridor till they finally came upon the fat lady and the fake Harry whispered the password. The door swung open to reveal all the Gryffindor's happy about winning the house cup and Ginny running up to Harry incredibly fast till she embraced him and kissed him.

Harry realized that his want for Ginny had become less since his 6th year at Hogwarts and wondered whether it was because of all the hardships he was going through. But, Harry in the past few weeks had wanted to spend a lot more time with Hermione than he wanted to spend with Ginny.

Harry shook off this thought at all of the Gryffindor's cheering and most of the girls staring daggers at Ginny who was smirking at Harry who smiled back. Harry was slowly dragged up by an invisible force and flew out of The Pensieve to see Hermione staring at him when he got back.

Harry quickly tried to act as innocent as possible having the letter in his pocket and the potion-cabinet still in the box. He of course could not hide the Pensieve because of its unnatural largeness. Hermione just looked at Harry and finally said with a small smile.

"I saw you in there Harry, there's no use hiding it from me." She said looking at Harry trying to somehow make the giant pot disappear with his nervous eyes. "Is that a Pensieve Harry?" Hermione asked curiously. "There really rare, where did you get one?"

"Oh um…I got it from Dumbledore" Harry said truthfully but definitely didn't sound like it.

"So why were you looking at that memory Harry?" She said knowingly but with no smile that time.

"Oh. Just wanted to try it out so I went with that one. So did you see me in there?" He asked trying to sound casual.

"Yeah. I saw everything you saw only from a birds-eye view but I couldn't hear anything." Hermione said looking somewhat bored with the conversation. Then she suddenly looked up and said. "You have Bellatrix's hearing today right? What time does it start?"

"Oh. Yeah I do." Harry said remembering that he need to collect the Veritaserum. He looked at his wizard watch that read 1:00 p.m. "Um…it starts at 3:00 sharp so I have to be there before that."

"Oh okay. Good luck with that, and Harry, don't say anything out of line over there please." Hermione said standing up and looking like she was about to wake up.

Harry stopped her for reasons he didn't really know why. "Hermione, do you want to come in to my next memory with me please?" Harry asked looking at Hermione who was halfway done walking to the door and turned back and looked back at Harry puzzled.

"Harry. I don't think I want to see another Harry and Ginny moment, sorry." She said with a cold sarcastic smile.

Harry was only slightly taken aback at the tone of her voice but recovered and said. "No. I've got a good one. It's of me, you, and Ron. Come on. How about it?" Harry finished looking like a wounded puppy.

Hermione couldn't refuse and gave a half-hearted smile, sat down, and looked at Harry somewhat impatiently. Harry still wondered why Hermione was being so snippy at him but ignored it and put the wand to his temple once again. He took out the memory he wanted to show Hermione and put it into the Pensieve.

"Hermione put your head right over the bowl. It'll take you right in there." Harry said smiling.

Hermione did so reluctantly before being sucked in and Harry went in right after seeing Hermione arrive safely within the pot. He arrived in with seeing Hermione looking all over the Hogwarts Express 6 years ago. Hermione saw Harry arrive and asked him, "What year are we in?"

"Year 1, come in here." He said pointing to a compartment and opening it and saw an 11-year old Harry and Ron munching on hundreds of sweets. They both sat down and watched the two boys talk animatedly about first being at Hogwarts.

"Harry, I thought I was in this." She asked after a couple of minutes of watching them. Hermione looked a little disappointed as she said this.

"Just wait a second Hermione." Harry said smiling. And sure enough a second later the compartment door opened to show an 11-year old pale white, bushy haired, big tooth girl whose name was Hermione.

Hermione squealed at her former appearance and clutched onto Harry. He had to admit that Hermione had taken a change for the better in the last 6 years. Her teeth were better and her hair was definitely less bushy and Harry had to admit that the tight blouse she was wearing did do her justice.

Harry suddenly jumped out of his own mind and back to where the 11-year old was asking the boys if they had seen a toad perhaps. Then she turned to Ron on how he was doing the spell all wrong who rolled his eyes and the know-it-all girl who had just walked into the compartment.

The fake Hermione then looked at Harry and gaped that for the first time she was eyeing the famous Harry Potter. Little did the young girl know that she would become best friends and be looking back at them 6 years later. Harry could feel Hermione's happiness coursing through her and knew he had done something right.

They watched the young Hermione talking to Harry and then repairing his glasses which both the teenagers laughed at. The younger Hermione then left the room leaving both boys laughing at it. And, both Hermione and Harry got pushed out of the Pensieve with both of them laughing their heads off at seeing them 6 years before the present.

"Thanks Harry! That was fun." Hermione said giving him a smile and a hug which Harry was found blushing at. "What made you want to take me on that memory?"

"I don't know" Harry said shrugging with a smile. "Just to remember the good times I guess. The times when we weren't constantly worried about Voldermont."

"Yeah. I had a lot of fun Harry." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. She must have saw Harry turn crimson because she said. "Don't worry Harry, we both have our own boyfriend and girlfriend. That was just a thank you for cheering me up." She said smiling before getting up and going to the door.

She left Harry thinking about how his love life was more complicated than the real one. He absent-mindedly put on one of his best button-downed shirts and some black jeans that he thought looked presentable. He looked in the potion cabinet grabbing the Veritaserum and hoping for good luck. He ran down the Weasly's stairs and found no one but Mrs. Weasly there to say good morning to him.

"Hello dear, Arthur was going to accompany you to the Ministry but he had to leave on some urgent business. How about a little breakfast before you leave?" Mrs. Weasly asked looking at Harry like he was a sick child.

"No, Mrs. Weasly, I'm fine." Harry answered politely. "I'm late anyways so I'll just go. Don't worry I know where to go Mrs. Weasly." Harry said smiling and grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door with Mrs. Weasly shaking her head and smiling to herself.

Harry walked out of the Burrow and imagined the out-of-order pay phone he had been through more times than he wanted. He immediately felt himself being sucked through a tube and dragged out of the other end and saw the red pay phone box that led to The Ministry of Magic.

Harry walked in and dialed 0 on the phone and a cool female voice answered. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business for being here." The voice rang through the phone.

Harry thought about what he would say his business was and answered with. "My name is Harry Potter and I am here to testify in a hearing." Harry answered thinking it was a nice choice of words."

"Thank You. Please take your name tag and present your wand for a check at the Front Desk." The voice answered while Harry picked up the name tag that said:

Name: Harry Potter. Business: Testifier

The phone booth descended down and Harry found himself in the middle of the busyness of the front room of the Ministry. He found the front desk and ignored all the people watching him with awe that the famous Harry Potter was passing by them. Harry liked the muggle lives for that reason only; they don't know who he is.

As soon as he gave his wand to the check-up man, a little girl tugged at his jeans gesturing for him to kneel down and talk to her. Harry looked at the only person in the room that had the courage to come up to him and smiled at the little girl and kneeled down like she wanted. Harry knew the girl couldn't be over six.

"Mister Harry Potter." The girl said in an eager-dobby like voice. But it definitely was much sweeter.

"Call me Harry, what's your name?" Harry asked very nicely to the little girl who smiled.

"My name's Samantha but you can call me Sam." The girl said politely.

"Okay Sam. So what did you want to ask me?" Harry asked still smiling at the little girl but aware that everyone was watching with interest and listening to every word.

"Um…" She said nervously. "I was wondering if that bad man will ever go away and leave us. Everyone says you can do it. You can make him go away right?" She said anxiously looking at Harry.

Harry was very taken aback at this question and suddenly realized that he was on the spot in front of everyone on the Ministry floor but answered as if they were alone. "Sam. Every last breath that I have will be to killing that man. You don't have to worry because as long as I am alive, I'm going to be there to fight him. You can rest assured on that." Harry said very poetically and acted like he was in a drama where they had just hit the climax.

Before Harry knew it the girl had embraced him around the neck rather hard but Harry none-the-less hugged the girl back and they stuck like that for at least 20 seconds till flashing noises got Harry's attention. They dropped the hug and the little girl ran to what looked like her dad, who nodded his appreciation, admiration, and understanding.

Harry then walked to the elevator aware that everyone was looking on behind him but he didn't care. The girl's words about how everyone thought Harry could kill Voldermont amazed him. As if, he was learning for the first time that he must kill that wretched man or be killed by him and if he was going down, he would take Voldermont with him.

The magic elevator opened and Harry was relieved that there was only one person in the elevator when he walked in. The man gaped at him while Harry walked in and pressed the 8 button which he remembered led to the Hearing Room.

The man in the elevator with Harry got off as soon as Harry walked on but Harry wasn't very sure that this was his floor. But Harry shooed this thought away instantly.

The door opened and the lady's voice rang through the elevator about all the things that the floor 8 had but Harry did not pay the least bit of attention. He walked through the narrow hallway into the bigger ones with people gawking at him here or there and finally reached the door that said Bellatrix Lestrange-3:00. Harry was ten minutes early so walked into the room and looked and saw everyone was already present, except for Bellatrix.

Scrimegour stood up as soon as Harry stepped through the door and greeted him without a smile. "Harry. Come on in please sit right over here." He said screaming across the large room to an empty bench where no one else is sitting.

"May I ask my business here Minister?" Harry somewhat screamed back looking at all The Wizegoad, which was the Wizard jury and he could see that all of them were present for this giant case against Bellatrix.

The Minister looked at Harry and then said. "It was actually Dolores Umbridge who thought you had a right to be here. And I thought there was no harm in you coming here to the hearing." Scrimegour said but didn't sound the least bit happy that Harry Potter was in his courtroom.

Harry was extremely confused. Umbridge could have been the one to help Harry save Cho. He stared at the wicked lady and knew nothing she could do would let him forgive her but at least she had done something right for once in her life.

He also was confused on why Umbridge would do something for Harry. He was sure that she shared his harsh feelings so then why did he invite him? He lost all thoughts as he saw Bellatrix enter the room and Harry could not help but feel like attacking her already fallen enemy.

Bellatrix didn't look solemn at all. She just sat there in her cage being levitated by two guard wizards but when she saw Harry; her eye's widened in digust at the teenager. Harry returned the look but she had already turned away not wanting to see his face any longer.

The proceeding was a lot shorter than Harry thought. They first named Bellatrix's rights and asked her to plea which she did as guilty as she heard at all she had done and all the people she had killed including Sirius Black. And the injuries to Neville's parents were mentioned too. Harry felt his anger at the lady increase at every mention of someone.

When they were finished with that, the Wizegoad voted on if she should be sent to Azkaban and that was anonymous that she should. They then voted on a time period and it was anonymous that she should stay in there for the rest of her life.

Harry was confused at why he was called at all now if it was going to be so quick but he realized that he still needed to get Bellatrix on her own but before he could think anything more, Umbridge's voice called out.

"Harry Potter" She said with a fake sweetness standing up and walking towards Bellatrix. "Please help me levitate Bellatrix; I also need to have a word with you."

Harry gaped at his former professor but could not help but follow her thinking it would give him a chance to speak to Bellatrix. They entered the empty room and set Bellatrix down and Harry wondered if the room was just made for keeping prisoners till there sent off to Azkaban.. Umbridge spoke before Harry could even start.

"I know that you have had a past with this Death Eater and it's only fair that you are allowed to speak your mind to her. This is the room where The Death Eater's await questioning but I think you should have a talk with her first. Since we have a lot of people to question at the moment, I have informed Scrimegour that we cannot question her with Veritaserum because of the sheer numbers of people. Now I will leave you alone to let out whatever you have to say to her." She smiled sweetly and approached the exit.

Harry looked like he had been told his whole life was a lie and considered actually chasing Umbridge for a second. Also, Umbridge had given him enough information to plan a great plan. He would be able to question Bellatrix then go to Voldermont's lair and try to save Cho. They would surely relocate and then The Ministry wouldn't be able to find them and get there armies all killed by the Death Eaters.

"Wow. What the bloody hell?" Harry said to himself. Then a thought came into his head. What if Umbridge was working for Voldermont? Impossible, wasn't it? Harry shooed the thought away. She knew Umbridge could be evil but not Death Eater evil. But there she was giving away confidential material and asking him to come here when he had no business being here. Harry's head was really hurting at this time.

He knew that he couldn't waste this opportunity if it was a trap or not. He turned to Bellatrix and realized that she had been gazing daggers at him the whole time but Harry yelled _Stupefy _at her and she fell to the ground. Harry then grabbed the red liquid while going up to Bellatrix and pouring down 3 drops.

He had seen a Veritaserum investigation before in 4th year so thought It would be easy. He first yelled _Errenevate _which un-paralyzed Bellatrix and she looked at him with the eye's of the person under Veritaserum so he knew for sure now that the potion had worked.

Harry then started questioning knowing he didn't have that much time. "Are you Bellatrix Lestrange?" Harry said quickly at the wretched woman. She looked for a second like she didn't want to answer but then just nodded with the black the pupils of someone under Veritaserum.

"Do you work for Voldermont?" Harry asked starting to get a little impatient.

"Yes." She said plainly but of course truthfully.

"Where is the lair of Voldermont?" Harry asked about to jump on Bellatrix from his anxiousness.

"The Dark Lord and his Death Eaters currently reside in The Malfoy Manor. I am the secret-keeper to the house." She said in a very sinister but once again truthful voice.

Harry looked at Bellatrix suspiciously but of course knew she could not be lieing. Harry knew he now had access to the house now that the secret-keeper told him where it was. But, he thought he would ask a few more questions.

"Are there any Death Eater's at The Ministry?" Harry asked with daggers in his eyes."

"Yes. But most of us Death Eater's do not know who. But I do know that there is someone who is very high at the Ministry that Voldermont gets the Ministry's plans from." She said just looking at Harry looking disappointed in herself.

Harry wondered if she could've meant Umbridge but knew he only had a couple of minutes left. Harry shuffled his mind for something that he could ask the lady that could help him and eventually settled on a question.

"Where do they have Cho Chang captive? And what would the best way to get into there and get out fast?" Harry asked quickly.

Bellatrix once again looked like she was going to refuse and Harry saw some of the black in her eyes disappear but she answered anyway. "She is being captive in a room on the basement floor. There are 3 rooms down there, the one with the wooden door she is in. To get there, the easiest way is actually through the front door because guards are never there in the afternoon hours and you must escape through the back and then apparate out since you won't be able to apparate in there." Bellatrix said with blacker disappearing from her eyes.

Harry put a mental note in his head to remember that and was just about to leave when he realized a question he wanted to ask Bellatrix. "Is there a way to save The Longbottoms?" He said referring to Neville's parents who Bellatrix had cursed with a spell no one knew.

Bellatrix merely nodded and said. "The spell I used was _Asilimmio_. It makes the person lose most of there memory, and makes them unable to do anything. I learned it from the Dark Lord himself. To reverse it you have to say the counter-curse which also no one knows. _Asmalio _will give them all there memory back till they had been cursed but they won't remember the recovery process of it. You must just point your wand at them and say that, and within 4 hours, they will be back to normal."

After that, Bellatrix's eye's turned back to a lighter shade of brown before Harry yelled _Obliviate_ to knock out Bellatrix's memory of the questioning. Harry walked back into the Hearing room thinking about all that had just happened in only 15 minutes.

Sure, he had found a way to question Bellatrix but it was also very suspicious that Umbridge looked like he wanted to get Harry to talk to Bellatrix. Harry was doing so much thinking he didn't realize that he had almost bumped into the Minister and Dolores Umbridge.

"Well Harry" Umbridge said. "I hope you got everything out of you. Thank You for joining us today. You may go leave now." She said smiling her fake smile and pointing to the door and Harry wasn't able to question Umbridge again before he was whisked away. As he left, he saw The Minister was just as confused as he was.

Harry walked once again to the elevator but this time didn't notice all the people staring at him and whispering behind him. He was thinking about Cho and how to save her. Now that he knew exactly where, he would be able to get in and take Cho and get out with her by his side.

Harry passed the Front room of the Ministry and some people had gotten over the initial shock of seeing him and just stared at him from the corner of their eyes. Harry walked out of The Ministry and found himself in the pay phone where he had first entered. He left and apparated to The Burrow after seeing not seeing anyone on the street.

Harry apparated right in front of the door and walked in to a hug by Ginny which he toppled over at because of his tiredness. He tried hard to break Ginny off even a little bit but Ginny just hung on tighter and he realized that she was crying, he then glanced to the rest of the Weasly's except for Mr. Weasly who was at work and they also seemed to be in tears. He held Ginny and asked as nicely as he could. "What's wrong?

"Dad's been taken." Ginny said sniffling.

Sorry about the cliffhanger! I'll update soon I promise. But in the mean-time plzzz REVIEW. I have over 1000 hits now and only 3 reviews. so I would love it if you could just tell me how i'm doing. Thanks! Check Back Soon!


	9. These Hard Times

HEY GUYS! i'm soooooooo sorry! i know there's probably not a lot of readers, and the ones i did have, have probably left by now. It's been a really short 7 months. Schoool is like murder but back to the storyy. I seriously have gotten better at my story telling. you could probably tell that by this chapter. Those who have been waiting, you probably wanna go back and read the first 8 chapters again. I really hope you guys like the story and rememberrr REVIEW: ))

Chapter 9: These Hard Times (Match Box Twenty)

"The task you have asked of me is complete my lord." Dolores Umbridge said in the most respectful but cynical way she could muster.

"Excellent, so the Potter boy must know now that we are residing in the Malfoy Manor, Dolores?" asked the dark lord with an evil grin of satisfaction that everything was falling in place.

"Yes, I think the Potter boy could be here maybe in an hour or two, you should really think of how you'll deal with the pest." Dolores replied with a bit of a mother-type lecture in her voice.

"Do not tell me how to do my job Dolores. An hour is more than enough to plan for Harry Potter, no matter how cunning he may be." He said with a look for disdain toward the boy he was talking about. "I am curious Umbridge, how did you do this deed without the boy suspecting anything?"

Dolores went on to explain to Voldermont all that had happened at the hearing and the man who struck fear into people's hurt showed no emotion when he heard about Bellatrix's sentencing. Umbridge then told the dark lord of how he had given Harry the opportunity to question Lestrange in private for at least 15 minutes and then was cut off by Voldermont sitting up in his chair and talking with the maddest tone he's had since Harry denied him trying to get inside his mind.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Voldermont asked, thinking of whether or not to throw Dolores across the room at the very second. "You were only supposed to allow him to ask THAT QUESTION, and any other questions that will be of no use to him!" Voldermont finished, knowing that what was happening is a giant flaw in his plan.

"But my lord you said…" The former Defense teacher started but was interrupted abruptly.

"ANY HALF-WITTED PERSON WOULD'VE GOT WHAT I MEANT DOLORES!" Voldermont screamed, getting up even though his body was against it. "You know the information he might know now that he got 15 minutes with my most loyal Death Eater? Bellatrix knew some of deepest secrets. And, now because of you and your toad face, I don't even know what he knows!"

"But Lord, it was only 15 minutes…" But Dolores was cut off again, this time by a spell.

"_CRUCIO"_ Yelled The Dark Lord. He watched Harry's old teacher writhe in pain right in front of him for her mistake. What will he do now? What does Harry know? He could have knowledge of anything Bellatrix knew. Umbridge's yells were starting to get to Voldermont and he needed to silence them.

"_Aveda Kedavra" _The Cloaked figure screamed and the assistant to The Minister Of Magic was now dead. Lord Voldermont got over this detail quite fast and kept thinking of the boy-who-lived could know. He needed to still look for his Hocruxes but there was still a matter that he needed to tend to, and if he did it right, all his problems will be solved. The Chosen One would be visiting him very soon, and he needed to finish him, before he can even start his 7th year.

Harry sat on his bed, close to tears. He thought of all the times he had saved the Weasly family. He had saved everyone from Ginny in 2nd year to Mr. Weasly last year. The Chosen one started to cry like a 6-year old just a lot quieter so he shouldn't awake Ron under him or any of the other Weasly's around the house.

Sure, he had saved probably a Weasly every year, but then he thought, wasn't every time my fault to begin with? If it wasn't for Harry, The Weasly's would be a totally normal wizard family and not having the threat of Death Eaters every week. It was Harry's destiny, but it was the Weasly's burden. They had given up so much for Harry just to take him in. And, once again, the boy who lived does it again. He got Mr. Weasly taken.

As soon as Ginny had embraced him and uttered those words, "Dad's been taken." The day had gone from a really productive one, to a damn ugly one. He just mainly sat with the Weasly's consoling with all of them. He expected for everyone to give him minor glares but no one did. Don't they get it? It actually bothered Harry how much they understood that Harry didn't want this to happen. It made Harry feel worse and he didn't even know why.

The whole day was spent pointing out what dad would do or say in certain positions, some made us laugh and sometimes, it made us cry. The day was also filled with Mrs. Weasly's hugs to everyone who would mention Mr. Weasly. Even Fred and George's jokes weren't good enough for the family. This was too serious, the Dark Lord had a person that was very important to every member of that household.

Besides the hug with Ginny, and giving her a quick kiss before going to bed. Harry really didn't stay with her for the day; it was just him with Hermione, Ron for the day, the old trio. It was hard to tell if Ginny was at all upset or saddened by this but Harry wasn't going to ask and apparently Ginny wasn't going to say.

Harry excused himself at the quiet dinner table filled with Mr. Weasly's favorite food. He said he it had just been a really long day and that he needed some sleep. Mrs. Weasly merely nodded not even glancing at Harry. He was sure she didn't blame Harry for the incident, but hell, she sure was grieving.

Ginny came in and Harry pretended to be asleep an hour later. He must have been pretty good at it as she just gave him a kiss goodnight and walked out the door. It wasn't enough to tell if the red-headed girl was mad at her or not. Hermione then walked in, and Harry tried the same trick, I guess Hermione knows Harry a tiny bit better.

"Oh stop faking Harry!" She said, punching Harry a couple times, which actually hurt Harry pretty badly.

"Damn Hermione, I'M AWAKE, STOP PUNCHING ME!" He actually managed to get out through his laughter. It was one of the few laughs he had been able to easily get out all day.

Hermione smiled. "See! I haven't seen that Harry since this morning! I've missed you." She said and smiled even wider seeing that, the statement had also made Harry smile.

Harry had totally about this morning. It felt like it had been ages since then, but it all flowed back to him how great it was to have Hermione right next to him. He couldn't say that though, and give her the wrong idea. All Harry wanted was a friendship with Hermione. And he could only imagine what Ginny and Ron would say…

"I came in here to say goodnight Harry." And following that statement was the most awkward silence Harry had ever experienced in his life. It was a good 5 minutes of Hermione staring up at Harry with him on his bunk bed staring back in only boxers, but she was deffinetely used to that by now.

"Well…Goodnight then" Hermione said. She gave Harry a quick half-hug and without another word, ran out of the room blushing like a 1st grader that had just told their crush that she wanted to get married to him.

This didn't help Harry's night at all, and there he was, midnight a couple minutes away, alone and sobbing on his bed. He thought to himself how pathetic he would look if someone saw him right now and then he thought if he was giving Voldermont the satisfaction he was craving oh so very much out of Harry.

"I'm going, right now, I'm going to save both Cho and Mr. Weasly" He said to himself but Ron gave a grunt of encouragement in his sleep. Harry smiled at how clueless Ron can be sometimes and jumped down from the bunk bed and gathered up his things.

He knew exactly where it was, but he knew Voldermont might have someone or something outside of the perimeter and since he couldn't apparate inside the perimeter, Harry had to break out his Firebolt. It had been his for four years ever since his godfather, Sirius gave it to him.

Harry had realized that he had forgotten about his grandfather for quite a while now. Was he forgetting the person that had been in his life but made such an impact in only 3 years? This just made Harry feel a lot worse about himself.

He had everything, and took one look back at his room. Then he remembered that he could actually die on this trip. It had never bothered him really. The fact that he had a good chance dieing any random time in his life just never really came into his mind and bothered him, but now, it did.

His life, it had been going good for once. He had actually been dealing with what regular people deal with. Girls and school is all a teenager should be thinking about at his age, muggle or wizard. But, here he was, the boy who lived, once again going to go and try save someone risking his life once again, even though it was currently incredibly relaxing.

His mind went back and he remembered what Hermione had told him back in 5th year. That he had, had the knack for always saving people and being the hero. He knew that she really didn't mean it or that it was a bad thing, but Harry had been thinking about that ever since when she first uttered those words.

He grabbed the potions, his invisibility cloak, his broomstick which he put under his legs and made the action to jump out the window when the door creaked open.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice rang, it sounded heavenly like almost. "Harry what are you…? HARRY NO!"

Harry kicked off with one last look at Hermione and soared into the pitch, black world that hasn't been the nicest to Harry. That's how his life was, people hated him, and lots of people wanted to kill him. But, he always had to put himself right back in danger of getting hurt. This was his curse and his blessing, but he was still trying to find out the blessing part.

Arthur Weasly sat at his newly refurbished desk but he still hadn't taken it in about his promotion in the Ministry Of Magic. He stared at his calendar which had August 1st circled to take Harry with him for the hearing of Bellatrix Lestrange. He had already told Molly that he would need to go himself since he had urgent business apparently that he was still yet to find out about.

As he lay back in his chair, he thought of the "chosen one" as they call him now days and smirked.

"He really doesn't want all that" Arthur said only to himself. "But the kid's a hero, to everyone, whether he likes it or not."

Arthur looked at his watch and wondered what could be keeping the minister. It was Scrimegour that said he wanted to meet Arthur in his office right away. He thought that the minister was probably taking care of some He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named business, but he was probably not getting very far with it.

Just at that second, Arthur got a blast from a _'Bombarda' _spell which knocked him off the chair onto the floor and the room got darker and darker by the second. He knew that no one had heard it since this floor of the ministry was probably completely empty this time in the morning.

That was his last thought before he woke up and was in a dungeon looking room which was pitch black except for one light torch. There was a girl sleeping on the other side of it, on a bed. He didn't know if it was a monster or not thought, just a monster with a human girl form. He knew he had to investigate.

"Cho! Is that you!" Arthur jumped when he saw the pretty Asian of face of Cho Chang. She didn't wake up. She was sleeping like she had been forced to stay awake for a whole 3 days.

Arthur knew he was in the clutch of death eaters. Cho Chang's kidnapping had been kept on the down low but now that he was right next to her, he knew he shared the same fate as her, whatever it was. Then it all came to him, they were hostages, hostages for the famous Harry Potter.

Arthur thought about how the whole family was taking this. He didn't want Molly or the kids to worry, but most of all. He didn't want Harry to try and be the hero and save them. He may be the chosen one, but this is You-Know-Who's lair and it wouldn't be easy to penetrate.

Cho suddenly awoke with Mr. Weasly staring right over her and it startled her so much that she got up so fast and their two foreheads crashed into each other.

"Oh my gosh Mr. Weasly! I'm so sorry! I mean…sir!" Cho said trying to look at his forehead which had been hurt a little bit worse than Cho's had.

"Cho, don't worry about it" Arthur said soothingly. "Its just a bump, but please, as far as I'm concerned, you're my colleague, so call me Arthur." He finished with a bright smile.

"Okay…Arthur." Cho replied nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Well since you don't know, I'm guessing this isn't a party you invited me to with a pretty rude invitation." Mr. Weasly said making jokes despite their dilemma.

Cho cracked a small smile at this remark. "Nice one Arthur. You do know we're in Voldermont's lair right? In the Malfoy Manor."

Mr. Weasly sat up at this. He knew Cho wasn't done speaking though as she was looking down waiting to tell her colleague something incredibly important.

Cho started her sentence with a sigh. "V-V-Voldermont got inside Harry's head and showed him that I was here, he wants to lure Harry in for a trap. Harry probably knows better but after seeing me, he'll probably come anyways and I hate it! He always has to save everyone!" She finished on the path of tears.

Mr. Weasly was now up out of the bed pacing like a mad man. He was also surprised on how Cho had said Voldermont's first name, it really did take a brave witch to say that. What caught him off guard the most was, that Voldermont was luring Harry, and there was nothing Mr. Weasly could do about it.

"Mr. Weasly…" Cho started to say in an attempt to calm Arthur down. But she was rudely interrupted by a scream of a spell on the upper floor.

"_Aveda Kedavra" _It rang out. It was no doubt the slithery voice of the one and only Dark Lord. Who had just sent the killing curse on someone but whom?

"NO!" Both hostages' voices rang out. They both were thinking in their head that it was all over. The famous Harry James Potter had finally been murdered by Lord Voldermont.

Hermione watched as Harry excused himself from the dinner table. The Weasly's were bunched up around the dinner table all grieving silently on how Mr. Weasly was taken by Voldermont. Harry must've thought that everyone in the family blamed him for everything.

Hermione later made her way toward Harry's room knowing Ron was still downstairs helping Mrs. Weasly. She wanted to take this opportunity to talk to Harry about how he was feeling about all this. As soon as she reached the door and was about to open it, Ginny opened the door on the other side and walked outside looking rather depressed.

Harry hadn't really talked to Ginny all that much that day. It was mostly hanging out with her or Ron. Ginny's face twisted badly knowing that Hermione was about to go into Harry's room for whatever reason Hermione had.

Hermione covered it up quite nicely though by saying she was just going to the bathroom and made her way even more up the stairs and went into the bathroom thanking god that Ginny believed her and didn't explode on Hermione.

She waited a good 10 minutes before coming out again and this time actually opened Harry's door. She could easily tell that Harry was fake sleeping, just by the way he was. Hermione was sometimes really good at figuring out Harry, other times, she couldn't be more off.

She slapped Harry till he stopped faking and then after him screaming, just told him that she came in here to say good-night. Hermione hadn't really known how she was going to approach this subject with Harry so they both just stood there in an awkward silence.

Hermione panicked and gave him a quick hug, a goodbye, and ran off. She felt like such a fool as she walked back to her room which she shared with Ginny. Why was she suddenly always messing up in front of him now? 

She knew she loved Harry but they had been best friends for 6 years. How could she be getting nervous now?

Hermione tried to get some sleep but she couldn't stop thinking about how much of a fool she made herself out to be in front of Harry. He had girls falling all over him, including Ginny, so what would he want with a girl like Hermione? With her bushy hair, and her know-it-all kind of attitude, would he ever even like her? She thought that maybe he lied about saying that he used to like her because the whole idea seemed far-fetched. How could Harry Potter be in love with some girl like Hermione?

Hermione couldn't think about it anymore. She walked out of her room and walked right into Harry's without a second thought till she touched the door knob. "Am I doing the right thing?" she asked herself. She slowly twisted the handle. If she was doing the wrong thing, it was too late now.

She opened the whole door only to see Harry in full clothing carrying a nap sack type thing with one foot the window ledge and one foot off and his Firebolt under him. He was going to go save Mr. Weasly!

"HARRY NO!" Is all Hermione could say. Harry looked back at Hermione and she saw all the sadness in his eyes. He kicked off and left Hermione in the room all alone only with Ron's snores to keep her company.

Harry had left her now. He had gone on a heroic adventure by himself in which he might die. Hermione silently cried to herself even though she knew it wouldn't wake up Ron even if she was wailing because Ron is such a sound sleeper.

Hermione slowly wiped the tears away and her heart turned from sadness to anger. "How could he! He said we were going to do everything together! WHAT A LIE!" She said, still holding back tears.

She cried and cried till she fell asleep on the floor of Ron and Harry's room. Hermione had a extremely bad ending to an extremely bad day as she passed out on the floor of the boys that she held so close, but one was risking their life currently as she slowly drifted away… 

once againn, i'm soooo sorry to keep you guys waiting. I've PMed everyone that was interested in my story and hopefully you guys still go on this website and i hope all of you still love my story and i'll answer all feedback/review. The title of this just describe how everything is going good for Harry and he's forced back into real life...well his real life. Thanks guys! my chapters will be a little shorter so i can update more oftenn. so look for the next one real soon!


	10. Welcome to My life

Heyyyyy guys : ). I think wait was a little shorter than the last one ; ). well quite a few people complained about the lack of action but you deffinetely got your just desserts in this chapter. I'll let you see for yourselff. Below are the responses to the feedback just like i promised. Remember to reveiww because my writing will only get better if you do because i really need to know what i can better att. Thanks Guys!

**Hash4uall- I deffinetely get where your coming from with the whole snogging Hermione business but it was mainly to get the idea of a teenager across because really, that's what happens with teens all the time. And hopefully there's enough action in this chapter For you. Lol. Thanks again.**

**I'myoursweetestgoodbye- Thank you for your honesty. I've watched how I spelled Weasley in this chapter : ). And don't worry, I'll try to make my grammar the best possible for the rest of the story. Thanks again.**

Ch. 10: Welcome to My life (Simple Plan)

Harry was dozing right off on his Firebolt despite going a nice 130 miles per hour. He had skipped sleep to think and now was going to waste the rest of the night riding till he had gotten to the Malfoy Manor. It would be a good 3 hour trip on broom so he had some time to think on his small flight.

He thought about when Hagrid first came thumping on the door of his Uncle and Aunt's to surprise him by saying that him, Harry, was a wizard. He also thought about when Hagrid had told him that he wasn't just an ordinary wizard but he was the boy who lived. He thought about the train, and the sorcerer's stone, and about Voldermont who couldn't lay a hand on him at the time. 

Harry guided his Firebolt a little more in the right direction. Harry just had this feeling where it was and usually, his feelings were very correct. His mind once again wandered off.

His thoughts went to the Chamber Of Secrets in the girls bathroom. And he thought about Sirius who had been his enemy in 3rd year and was now a dead blessing to him. He thought about the Triwizard Tournament and the torment he had to face at first…and then Cedric Diggory.

A tree was approaching Harry in a hurry and he ducked with his arm hitting the trunk of the tree. "Ah dammit!" Harry spoke to himself in agony while still clutching his broomstick with one hand, but examining the other. His mind left again as quickly as it had come back.

He thought about the Graveyard with Voldermont and when he first laid eyes on that devilish organism if you could even call him that. He thought about Dumbledore fighting Voldermont in Harry's 5th year and Sirius dieing in the same day to Bellatrix Lestrange. He thought about the Hocrux hunt he went on with Dumbledore not too long ago…just hours before he was killed by Severus Snape.

There was no missing the next tree coming at him as the branch hit Harry's forehead with full forced without it even moving and inch. Harry got up reluctantly with the whole world spinning under him. "What in the bloody hell was that for?" He said talking to the tree. Then looking embarrassed even thought no one was there to see him talk to a giant tree that had just hurt him.

He realized that he only needed to probably fly for another half minute and he would be there. "Wow" Harry stated. "I should start thinking more often. Now I know why Hermione does it so much." Harry said smiling at his own joke. He didn't personally think the joke was funny, but it had Hermione in it which had always made him smile.

He grabbed his Firebolt and saw that the tree he had crashed into was one of the thousand right in front of him. And since it was around 3a.m. it was pitch dark everywhere making the trees look just like Halloween cartoon trees. Harry went to go fly over them but he was pushed back as soon as he did.

He landed back right before the forest and went to go touch one of the trees and nothing seemed unusual about it. He walked right into the forest with his Firebolt just like it wasn't magical at all and it was fine…well for the first 10 steps.

A growl came from the left of Harry which made him jump only to back up into more sounds of growling right behind of him. It started to coming from all sides and Harry gulped, he was surrounded by what, he did not know yet. Harry's mind was forcefully emptied a second later and he realized what the magical creature was that were surrounding him.

"Dementors!" Harry screamed and instinctively pulled out his wand. One had popped out and there it was a full grown dementor. 12 feet of a black cape with a mouth opening but still had this slimy feel and Harry started to relive all his tragedies but unlike 3rd year, he knew how to do this.

He thought of Ginny and all the fun times they had, had together and yelled _"Expecto Patronum!" _After he said it, light sprouted right out from the tip of Harry's want but it wasn't as much as he was used to but it was enough to scare the dementor.

Growls still came from all around him and now he was thinking about his parents dieing at the hands of Voldermont. He could literally hear his mom saying "DON'T TAKE HARRY, PLEASE!"

Harry couldn't figure out why his patronum wasn't that big since he thought about the happiest thing that was in his life, or he thought it was. He rethought the whole idea of a happy thought and thought about going to surviving today to see Ginny and once again yelled _"Expecto Patronum!"_

A few more dementors were taken care of but Harry felt like there were at least 30 more and it was so dark, that he couldn't see any of them as soon as the light from his patronum expired. He started to panic as he saw Voldermont actually killing his mom which he had never seen before and made him jump back right into a dementor and he slowly fainted.

Harry couldn't let it happen to himself and then picked a random happy thought. He thought of the last 7 years with Hermione, all the happy time and even the bad with her and just plainly yelled it with his wand pointing straight up and he didn't think it would work in the slightest way but he casted in anyway thinking of Hermione Granger.

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _He yelled and the brightest patronum Harry had ever casted came out and he saw at least 100 dementors fly into the sky and right out of it at the sight of the beam coming out of Harry's wand.

The light finally subsided with no dementors in sight but leaving an emotional drained Harry behind. He wanted to sleep so badly but knew he was only about a quarter mile away from Cho Chang and Mr. Weasly. But of course, he couldn't stop thinking about why thinking about Ginny didn't help his patronus but thinking of Hermione made it unbeatable.

This fact really puzzled him as he walked to the Malfoy Manor like he was walking on an afternoon stroll to right to The Burrow. He really couldn't think about it anymore as he realized he was about 100 feet from the Malfoy Manor and there was absolutely nothing separating him from the front door of the manor but he knew from Bellatrix, the easiest way is right through the front but she said it was not guarded at all during the afternoon hours. Would that cover middle-of-the-night hours too?

He walked up to the door with his wand at the ready and anyone who didn't know what Bellatrix said would think he was the craziest man in the world walking right into Voldermont's lair but from the looks of it, the manor was at least 4 stories so he knew he might be able to get through this whole place with two rescued hostages without coming across the dark lord but now wasn't the time to get cocky.

He tried to twist the handle but of course it was locked but it was nothing an Allahomora spell couldn't fix and before he knew it, he was staring at the biggest house he thought he ever saw. He could now figure out why Malfoy was always such a stuck-up snob.

It deffinetely was 4 stories with stairs going incredibly high but it was black all around giving the room an extremely gloomy feeling. To the right of Harry, were stairs going downstairs to no doubt the basement but it seemed even darker down there then it was up here. No doubt all the Death Eaters were sleeping and I guess all of them were sleeping or…

"Harry Potter, nice of you to finally join us." A voice rang behind Harry uttering those words menacingly.

Harry showed no reaction and just turned to his left and said in a very threatening voice. "So good job running away when we were at The Burrow, Dolohov" Harry didn't know where this confidence came from but it deffinetely caught Dolohov off guard.

"Hm…well I can assure that I won't run away from this fight, even though I can't have the pleasure of killing you. That will be saved for the Dark Lord." Dolohov said with a slight smile.

Harry knew he was probably about to fight one of Voldermont's most trusted Death Eaters, but he knew he had to remain calm, and keep playing it like a smart-ass. He had, had a lot of practice from all those rows with Snape back in Hogwarts.

"Aww…can't do it yourself can you? Even though you have the boy standing right in front of you that is responsible for your own lord's downfall and who sent you and many of your friends to Azkaban to rot there? It'll only take one spell, and Harry Potter would be removed from the Earth and life itself." Harry finished with the devilish and confident smile but feeling none of that inside. He thought the ending to this could be extremely good or fatally ugly.

Harry looked at Dolohov and it actually seemed like he was pondering if he should take Harry's advice and kill him right now and be done with it, never to hear another "chosen one" story again.

"Ha-ha." Dolohov said in a fake laugh. "Nice try Potter, but do not fret, I'll have my share of you right now, and leave the rest of the Lord."

This sentence caught Harry off guard and before he could even clutch his wand, Dolohov had casted a spell. _"Expelliarmus!"_ and just like that, Harry's wand had spun right out of his hand like Harry had thrown it personally but luckily, Dolohov couldn't catch it and it landed right in the corner of the room.

The chances of Harry getting to the wand, that was only 15 feet away, were slim because that would plenty of time for him to shoot Harry and paralyze him good enough to put him on a silver platter for Voldermont. He couldn't think of any way to handle Dolohov so of course, he ran right through the hallway knowing he couldn't go to the basement yet without getting hit by Dolohov.

This led him straight to the kitchen, which actually looked so quaint, that it was really hard to believe that Voldermont stayed here. Harry's mind went blank as he looked through the giant kitchen and opened a giant spice cabinet which just enough space if he crouched to half his height which of course, he did.

Not a second after Harry closed the cabinet door, Dolohov came running into the kitchen half-panting, looking for the boy who lived. "Come out, come out Potter." He said in a sick tone as if he was talking to a dog. His voice just made Harry want to come out of the cabinet and punch his lights out.

Harry heard Dolohov opening each cabinet along the side of the wall that he was on and he was slowly approaching his. "Hiding just like your mother huh Harry?"

This triggered Harry and he jumped out of the cabinet and realized a second later, that even though he was filled with anger, he had just made a pretty stupid mistake.

Dolohov sent a stunner right towards Harry with a wicked smile on his face but Harry used his reactions to duck right out of it's way but as soon as he did, Dolohov reacted with another spell right to where Harry was and there was no escaping this one.

_"Bombarda!" _Harry got thrown back right into what he supposed was the game room for Malfoy. He had crashed right threw 3 walls and felt like passing out right there but the real bad news was, Dolohov wasn't done. Harry realized that he had got hit so hard, that he was now on the second story of the house as he heard running up the stairs by Dolohov. Harry couldn't figure out where all the Death Eaters were.

He ran into the room and didn't waste anytime casting a stunner so that he could send Harry to the Dark Lord. Harry rolled right out of the way and clutched his head the way it was paining. He got up anyways before another spell came and with the use of his adrenaline, picked up a toy broomstick of Malfoy's made of real wood and hit Dolohov right over the head with it.

Dolohov collapsed on the ground and no matter how much Harry's head was hurting, he ran back down to the first floor and made an effort to try and find his wand. He had just seen it when a spell had just passed his ear and missed him. Harry turned around and saw Dolohov fuming mad with a red mark on the side of his head, he looked mad enough to Harry, that he thought Dolohov might take every scent of life away from him but leave an inch for Voldermont.

Harry's wand was still on the ground and if Harry made the slightest movement to pick it up, he would surely be writhing on the ground in pain beyond belief. Harry kept standing with his hand right 3 feet under his right arm and just knew he needed to think of a wandless spell or he would be dead as soon as Dolohov yelled out a spell. He opened his arm thinking "_Accio Wand" _and the wand didn't even budge.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR USING THAT MUGGLE VIOLENCE ON ME!" Dolohov yelled rather rudely. "I may not be able to kill you, but I can sure as hell make you feel so much pain that you'll be crying for your dead parents.

Harry knew not to react because the last time he did, which was 5 minutes ago, it ended up resulting in him flying through walls head-first which was now trickling blood down his neck and hurt Harry like he had just got cut all around his scalp.

He tried again to pick up his wand without uttering any words and without a wand and he saw out of the corner that the wand had moved a couple inches up but then back down to the ground.

Dolohov continued, "You have made a fool out of me in front of the Dark Lord for the last time Potter. I think it's time someone put you in your place, and I'll be happy to help." He said menacingly but you could tell he was reeling from the hit he took from the broom. Harry guessed he really did have a glass chin, literally and non-literally.

Harry tried again to retrieve his wand and it moved half-way to his hand which awaited it. It came short again though by about half the way but Harry thanked god that Dolohov didn't noticed the floating wand.

"Trust me; you'll die just like your parents!" Dolohov spoke to Harry in an extremely cocky manner. "_Crucio!" _He yelled out pointing his wand at Harry who didn't even budge while the shot approached. The last comment that he had just made had really pushed Harry's buttons and Harry tried to get his wand one more time and it flew up so fast, it made marks on Harry's hand. Harry wasn't really thinking about this as he sent a Crucio spell flying right back to Dolohov with extreme force.

Harry put all his rage in that shot and didn't realize how much of a mistake that was until it was too late and he had sent out the spell. His spell overpowered Dolohov by about a 100 times because of all the anger he had just released with that spell and it the spells met in the middle with Harry's totally engulfing Dolohovs' spell and it kept driving even harder straight to him and he collapsed to the ground and started twitching.

Harry tried to pull away his wand knowing what was happening wasn't right but the spell was overpowering his arm and it kept there till finally Harry won over his anger. The light striking Dolohov was lifted and he lay on the floor on the brink of death. Harry couldn't help but knell beside him and after figuring out all he needed was to rest, he got up and picked his wand back up.

Harry was so ashamed of himself he couldn't even look at the mirror that was facing him. He couldn't figure out how he let his anger take control of everything in his body and everything in there was focused on putting as much hurt on that death eater as possible. He knew that this wasn't the best time to think about this and he looked down the stairs leading to the basement knowing that Cho and Mr. Weasley were just a story away from being saved.

He couldn't get his mind off the fact that Dolohov and himself had just caused all sorts of noise, but still, no death eaters came running, Voldermont wasn't any the wiser, and it seemed no one was in the house. He took one step down the basement and remembered how much he was hurting and fell to the ground in agony.

The back of his head was drenched in blood and his back seemed like it was ripped out. But more than any hurt, was his heart, he had just almost killed his second person of his life. This wasn't how Dumbledore wanted his quest to be fallen through with. He would have to learn to control his anger or he would become a tyrant incredibly fast.

He got up reluctantly and made his way down the stairs with the up-most care to not hurt anything else in his body. It wouldn't be the smartest if he survived a fight with a death eater but died falling down a flight of stairs. He felt himself reach the bottom and lighted the room with the tip of his wand with a "_lumos maximus"_ spell.

He looked and saw an even drearier room then upstairs but what he saw on the bed of the empty room he didn't like even more. There was blood on random places on the bed and floor around it. Also shoe marks like someone was being forced out of this place and Harry smelled Cho's scent around the room. Mr. Weasley's jacket was on the side table also but both Mr. Weasley's and Cho's wands were missing which of course, was an incredibly bad sign.

All of these clues could only lead Harry to one conclusion and it wasn't a pretty one. Voldermont knew he was coming, and set Harry up. Harry had fallen yet into another trap and it was waiting for him 4 stories higher than him. It wasn't just a trap actually; it was a plan to kill the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one, once and for all.

Cho held her head and couldn't help but feel guilty. She thought of all the things she read our Harry's profile all the way from his first year of life when he almost got murdered to the meeting between Harry and Voldermont at the graveyard. Also what happened at the Department of Mysteries and Hogwarts at the end of last year was there too. She had read something about Dumbledore giving Harry a "quest" but she didn't pay much attention to it.

She sat with Mr. Weasley silently, each in their own minds. They were still stuck in this dungeon-basement-room type thing. Both of their wands had been stripped right out of their possession so they were absolutely powerless. All that power Cho had used on that perverted death eater had subsided because she no longer felt as angry and threatened as she did then. They both felt like this was one of the worst positions of their lives.

They had both got Harry Potter killed by the Voldermont. Harry died just to save two people that would never be too important to the fight against the Dark Lord. They had been both sitting their quietly for about an hour before Cho uttered a few words.

"I can't believe we did this to him," she said in a rather depressed voice. "I can't believe we did this to the world and everyone who expected Harry to beat Voldermont. We gave him in too early and he wasn't able to do anything against him, it's our fault!" She said sobbing into her hands.

"Listen to me Cho. There's nothing we can do now. It wasn't our fault we got captured, and it's not Harry's fault for coming to rescue us. The only one that should be blamed here is V-V-V-V…" He said trying to get the last word out.

"Voldermont Sir" Cho said in a rather annoyed voice. "Fear of a name, only increases fear of the thing itself. I learned that from Harry." She said knowingly before going back to sobbing at the thought of Harry's name.

They heard the door from upstairs click and someone was making their way downstairs toward them at a rather slow place which freaked Cho and Mr. Weasley out. A figure showed up at the edge of the stairs leading upward and it turned out to be Severus Snape, who Cho and Mr. Weasley scowled at before going back to their scared and curious faces.

Snape ignored them and said his next few words like he was talking to a wall. "The Dark Lord requests that you come up to the 4th floor where he is staying to make room for a guest that will be joining us." Snape said, acting like a regular old messenger who didn't like his job very much.

"What did they do to Harry?!" Cho screamed out and stood up.

Snape was caught off guard for a second but then just gestured for both to follow him up the stairs.

Cho and Mr. Weasley knew they had absolutely no choice. They followed not knowing what to expect to happen when they came across the Dark Lord. Cho had more of an idea what to expect since she had already been in his presence not too long ago. Although, she was so scared, that it all passed as a blur it would be a lot harder for her this time.

Mr. Weasley had never even been close to The Dark Lord but he kept it in for Cho just to show they had nothing to worry about, but he knew they did, they had everything to worry about.

Hope you guys liked ittttttttt : ). There was deffientely a lot more action in this one and there's gonna be a lot more soon too. The next chapter will be up for everyone hopefully by the time this weekend goes by. I hope everyone has a really good Easter and remember to review my storyy because i need it to keep my writing up because i really don't wanna give up on it : ). Thank guys!!


End file.
